Future Dragon: Rose Long Season Nine
by Fudogg
Summary: Season 9 of 10. In this penultimate season, Rose not only has to continue fighting the killer of her parents, but also must face a new villain with ties to the murders.
1. Chapter 1

Future Dragon: Rose Long (Season Nine)

 **Disclaimer: I don't own AD:JL. I only own the storyline and my original characters.**

Chapter/Episode 1: How Very Unlike A Dragon

"The doppelganger..." Lista said in surprise.

"Where's the other one?" Gilda asked.

As Gilda asked this, Yang Rose flew up from behind and stopped, looking up as Yang Jake grinned and held up both of his scaly arms and started to absorb all of the dragons down below, who started to form into the chi.

"What?" Lista asked in a shocked tone as she, Arkadi and Gilda all looked down, the Dragon Council Agents doing the same.

"What's happening to us?" Arkadi asked in his Russian accent before all of them turned into chi, all going up to Yang Jake and being absorbed into his body.

As soon as all of the dragons had been absorbed into his body, he lowered his scaly arms. "Delicious." He said, just in time for Yang Rose to land on the building in front of him. "Good job." Yang Jake told her.

"Now how are we going to be able to contact my creator?" Yang Rose asked as she crossed her scaly arms.

"Leave that to me." Yang Jake smiled.

LINE BREAK

Meanwhile, Rose flew after Apep Kerberos, who was flying away. "Hey!" Rose shouted, blowing out a fireball, which whizzed past Kerberos, making him turn his head to the side and stop in his tracks.

"I thought this was what you wanted." Rose said as she came to a halt. "Dragon to dragon. Just you and me."

"Indeed, my friend." Kerberos as he turned around to face her.

"Well, now you've got it." Rose said as she reached down to her belt and pulled out her shrunken staff. Holding it in both of her clawed hands, Rose started to pull it out, but before she could completely stretch it out to its full length, she gasped as Kerberos swung his tail up, Rose's staff flying up out of her hands.

"Hey!" Rose growled, clenching her hands into fists angrily.

"Oh, I do apologize..." Apep mocked her. "...Please, let me buy you a new one." Then, he grinned and grunted as threw a punch at Rose. Grunting herself, Rose managed jerk her head to the side, avoiding his punch and giving herself the opportunity to give him her own attack, slicing into his arm with her claws.

Roaring with pain, Apep pulled his arm back. "How dare you do that to me, you b-!" He started to rage, but before he could finish, he grunted as Rose slammed her tail into his face, jerking him back.

As a result of being thrown back, both of Apep's scaly arms were left outstretched. "A-ha!" Rose exclaimed as she managed to clamp down one of her cuffs on Apep's left wrist. "You're under arrest, Apep Kerberos." Rose said with a victorious grin on her face as she held the chain that led to the other cuff, which was opened, ready to be clamped down and locked.

Kerberos' eyes were wide with shock, but then they narrowed, especially when Rose continued: "I think that, before you're locked away for the rest of your life, you will be buying me a new staff."

"Not likely." Apep growled.

Then, with a grunt, he managed to pull the chair right out of Rose's grip. Then, with another grunt, Apep swung the cuffs like a weapon, the second unlocked shackle hitting Rose in the side of the snout and clamping down around it, locking it and shutting Rose's mouth.

Amused, Apep chuckled. "Well..." He said as he watched Rose grunt and try to break the cuff by opening her mouth. It was useless. "...It looks like we're both in quite a bit of a jam, huh? Unlock the cuff."

Narrowing her eyes, Rose immediately complied and reached down to her belt, pulling off the keys to the shackles. "Unlock my hand." Kerberos ordered. Nodding her head once, Rose reached over and slipped the key into the slit and turning it, the cuff coming off.

"Thanks." Kerberos smiled as he pulled his hand back. "And for your help, I won't kill you now. How does that sound?"

Rose said nothing. She just narrowed her eyes and growled.

"Thought so!" Apep said, clapping his hands together. Then, he gave her a mocking military solute. "See you real soon..." Then, Apep Kerberos turned and flew away, leaving a very angry Rose behind.

LINE BREAK

Jake and Savannah were now in their human forms, but they were both where they had been left by Rose. "Look." Jake suddenly said, looking up and pointing, the two of them seeing Rose lower onto the grass.

"He got away again?" Savannah asked, both shocked and annoyed.

"What does it look like?" Rose answered as she attached her cuffs back to her belt.

"What happened?" Jake asked as he and Savannah started to walk towards her.

"I managed to get one shackle around his wrist." Rose explained as Jake and Savannah reached her. "But he forced me to take it off. Don't ask how."

"How?" Jake asked.

"I told you not to ask, Jake." Rose growled, narrowing her eyes.

LINE BREAK

Yang Rose, now in her human form, sat down in a comfy chair in a lobby and placed her feet up on the chair, crossing her arms as she watched Yang Jake, who still in his dragon form, at the other side of the room.

Closing his eyes, Yang Jake smiled evilly as he took a deep breath. About a second later, a bright light started to come from his chest as chi came out and hit the floor, transforming into the body of Lista's dragon form, who was sitting on the floor.

As Lista took a deep breath of air, she cried out as Yang Jake slammed his tail into her chest, making her grunt as she hit the wall.

"Have any form of communication on ya?" Yang Jake asked threateningly.

"Yeah." Lista answered nervously.

"Get it out." Yang Jake ordered.

Nodding nervously, Lista slowly reached into the pocket of pants and pulled out her communication device. "Here, take it." She said softly as she held it out to Yang Jake.

"I'm not calling here." Yang Jake grinned. "You are."

"Calling who?" Lista asked.

"Rose." Yang Jake's grin widened. "The original Rose."

"I...I don't have her number." Lista answered. "I only ha...have Savannah's."

"Then call her." Yang Jake growled, his eyes narrowed. "Just make sure Rose knows that her friends need her help."

LINE BREAK

Back on the Island of Draco, in the cafeteria, Rose, in her human form, and Jake were sitting on one side of a table, while Savannah sat on the other side.

"I just wish I knew where he was going." Rose said in a disappointed tone as she put her chin in her hand.

"He'll be back, Rose." Savannah told her.

"I know that." Rose said as she took her hand away from her chin, putting it back down on the surface of the table.

Just then, Savannah's eyes widened as she heard a ringing sound coming from her belt. Quickly, she reached down and pulled off her communication device. Holding it over the table, Savannah pressed a button, causing a holographic image of Lista to appear. She looked scared.

"Something wrong?" Savannah asked, while Jake and Rose both stared in curiosity.

"Sa...Savannah..." List began, frightened. "...We...We didn't find the doppelgangers."

"Then why are you even calling?" Rose asked softly so that only Jake could hear her.

"They found us." Lista said.

"What?" Savannah's eyes widened. "Are...Are you guys okay? Where are you?"

"I can answer that." Came the sound of Yang Jake's voice from the hologram. The image of Lista vanished and for a brief second, Savannah couldn't see anything. Then, she saw the smiling face of Yang Jake.

"That...That creep!" Rose shouted, slamming her fist on the table.

"Aw, I can see that the original Rose is with you." Yang Jake said, his smile widening.

"I'm glad you can hear me!" Rose shouted. "Let them go!"

"I'd be more than willing to." Yang Jake said as the nervous Savannah slowly turned the communication device around so Rose and Jake could stare at Jake's evil doppelganger.

"What are your demands?" Jake asked darkly.

"Jake!" Rose chided, turning her head to the side to glare at her husband.

"I have only one demand." Yang Jake said, causing Rose to slowly turn her head back to normal.

"Yeah, and what's that?" Rose asked.

"I want you, and you for that matter..." His holographic form, pointed at Jake. "...To come and get me." He lowered his arm as he said this. "There's also a second incentive for you, Rose."

"Yeah, and what's that?"

"Your doppelganger is here too." Yang Jake said. "So, come and get me. Will you?"

"You bet your scaly tail." Rose growled.

"Excellent!" Yang Jake exclaimed. "Now, here are the directions. This way, you'll know how to find us..."

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Lista watched with wide eyes as Yang Jake lowered the communication device. "Are you going to let us go?" Lista asked.

"I don't think you'll be needing this anymore." Yang Jake ignored her, while still answering her question as he dropped the communication device on the floor. Then, he stomped down on it, crushing it.

Then, Jake's evil doppelganger leaned forward and grabbed Lista by the collar of her shirt, picking her up off of the floor and holding her up to him.

Instead of looking at Jake's doppelganger, Lista glanced to the side and saw Yang Rose sitting in the chair. "Rose..." Her eyes filled with sadness.

"I'm not the real Rose." Yang Rose said with a scowl as she lowered her arms.

"Which means that you and your friends flew willingly into our trap." Yang Jake said as he released one hand from Lista's shirt while still holding her by the collar with his other hand. He easily lifted her higher into the air.

As Yang Jake smiled, Lista quickly squeezed her eyes shut as she started to turn into chi, going back into Yang Jake's body. Once Lista had completely vanished, Yang Jake grinned as he lowered his arm to his side.

LINE BREAK

Back on the Island of Draco, Jake, Rose and Savannah were all standing in the Main Hall in their dragon forms, all facing Councilor Callum and Councilor Rin.

"We plan to follow the doppelganger's instructions." Rose said.

"Do you have a plan?" Councilor Callum asked.

"Yes." Rose smiled. "Jake and I want you to take our chi."

"Well, there is a slight problem with your plan, Agent Long." Rin pointed out, lifting up a finger.

"What's that?" Rose asked.

"Your chi can't be removed." Rin said before she stood up, putting her arms behind her back.

"What do you mean it can't?" Rose demanded. "How is that even possible?"

"When you first became ill..." Rin explained. "...Councilor Jennings tried to remove your chi, or should we say, Councilor Nerk's chi."

"She couldn't remove it?" Rose's eyes started to widen.

"I'm afraid not." Rin said as she sat back down.

"Do you still want us to remove Councilor Long's chi?" Callum asked.

"Yes." Rose answered, frowning.

LINE BREAK

Rose was standing alone in her human form at the edge of the island, holding two brand new staffs. Hearing a sigh coming from her right side, Rose turned her head to the side to see her human-formed husband walking up to her side.

"Here." Rose said as she held out one of the staffs. Quickly, Jake reached out and took it before he sighed again. "What?" Rose asked as she turned her head back to normal.

"Are you sure about this?" Jake asked.

"Remember what the Dragon Council said?" Rose asked. "The only way to destroy our doppelgangers is to make sure that they aren't taken back into our bodies. Without your dragon chi, Evil Jake might not be able to go back into you."

"How do you know for sure?" Jake asked.

"I don't." Rose replied. "It's worth a shot, though."

"But without my dragon powers-"

"That's what the staff is for." Rose answered.

"Okay, but how are you going to destroy your doppelganger?"

Rose started to open her mouth, but before she could form any words, the sound of panting could be heard. Seconds later, Savannah, also in her human form, reached Rose's side. "Here you go." Savannah said as reached over, a glass jar in her hand.

"Um..." Rose said as she reached up with her free hand and took it. "...What's this for?" She asked as Savannah dropped her arm to her side.

"For the chi." Savannah answered.

"It's for my doppelganger?"

"That's what I just said." Savannah stated. "That way..." She turned her head to the side. "...It won't go back into you."

"Got it." Rose said, prompting Savannah to turn her head back to normal as Rose turned her head to the side so she could look at her husband. "You can get on my back." She told him.

LINE BREAK

Back at the building where Yang Jake and Yang Rose were staying at, Yang Jake walked over to the chair that Yang Rose was sitting in.

"What?" Yang Rose narrowed her eyes.

"Go outside." Yang Jake said.

"Why?" Yang Rose growled.

"Your original should be on her way."

"What do you want me to do outside?"

"Greet them..." Yang Jake grinned.

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

A short time later, Savannah and Rose, with Jake on her back, arrived at the building, stopping in front of it.

"This is it?" Savannah asked.

"That's what Evil Jake said." Jake replied as all three of them looked up, just as the dragon form of Yang Rose walked up to the edge of the roof and looked down on them.

"There she is!" Jake pointed up.

"Let's go." Rose said, right before both she and Savannah started to fly up.

Just as both Rose and Savannah reached the roof, they stopped and both opened their mouths, blowing out a torrent of fire each. Smiling, Yang Rose leapt into the air before the fire could hit her.

The fire then vanished as Rose and Savannah closed their mouths, looking up to see Yang Rose hovering above them.

"Let's not do this out here." She said.

"No." Rose said as she pulled her staff from her belt. "Let's."

"Let's take it inside." Yang Rose grinned.

A few seconds later, a crash came through the ceiling, Savannah falling inside. Just as Savannah hit the floor, Jake came crashing through the roof, followed by Rose. Jake managed to land on his feet, but as he looked up and saw Rose falling towards him, he quickly rolled out of the way, getting up on his feet as Rose hit the ground.

"Well, well, well..." Yang Jake said in an amused tone as he stepped into the room. "...Here you all are."

After he said this, Rose and Savannah, who had gotten to their feet, both reached Jake's side.

"This ends now." Jake said.

"Indeed." Yang Jake grinned, just as Yang Rose flew down into the room and landed behind the heroes. "So, who wants to die first?" Yang Jake took a fighting stance.

"You do." Jake said, narrowing his eyes as he reached down into his Council robes, pulling out the staff that Rose had given him.

"That's not your usual fighting style." Yang Jake noted, raising an eyebrow.

"You think he doesn't know that?" Savannah said with a smile as she finished pulling out her staff.

Then, in a blink of an eye, both Savannah and Jake charged at Yang Jake, making the evil doppelganger widen his eyes and drop his guard, allowing Jake to leap into the air once he got close enough to his evil doppelganger, allowing him to fly towards him and kick him in the belly and chest. Yang Jake grunted and both he and his creator flew out of the room, and as Yang Jake flew out, some chi came flying out, staying in the room as it morphed into Lista, still in her human form.

Before Lista could fall to the floor, Savannah flew up and caught her. Quickly, Savannah set the panting Lista down on the floor.

"You okay?" Savannah asked as she crouched down in front of Lista, who managed to catch her breath.

"Y...Yeah." Lista answered.

"Okay, just stay here." Savannah said. "I'm going to go help Jake." Then, Savannah quickly got up, turned around and ran out of the room. As she entered the hallway, Savannah could see Yang Jake standing dangerously close to the door that led to the next hallway, knocking Jake down onto his back.

Growling. Savannah flapped her wings and started to fly towards him. As soon as she reached him, Savannah slammed her tail into him. Grunting, Yang Jake was thrown back, crashing through the wooden door, causing chi to come out of him. Grunting again, Yang Jake hit the floor, causing even more chi to come out of him. The force of his back hitting the floor was so great that Yang Jake bounced off of the ground and hit the wall belly-first, causing even more chi come out of him.

Meanwhile, Savannah helped Jake to his feet, while show also stared at one of the Dragon Council Agents, who was lying on its belly, panting heavily.

Then, Savannah opened the door and stepped out into the hall along with Jake where they saw two more of the Dragon Council Agents being held by their left ear by a standing and very angry-looking Yang Jake.

"Let's finish this." Jake said as his staff, as well as Savannah's, started to glow with lethal green plasma.

Meanwhile, Rose stared at Lista, who was still sitting on the floor. "Lista..." Rose breathed as she took a step forward, only to freeze when she heard the sound of her doppelganger's voice:

"Where are you going, Rose? I know you're not going to attack."

As Yang Rose got closer to her creator, Rose quickly shouted as she spun around, lashing out with her tail. Rose's tail hit Yang Rose in the chest, making her grunt and throwing her backwards, making her hit the wall with another grunt.

Moaning as she sank onto her knees, Yang Rose smiled as she looked up at her creator, who was walking towards her with a blazing staff.

"I should have known that you would do that, Rose." Rose's doppelganger said as she stood up.

"Yeah, that's pretty stupid of you." Rose said as her staff stopped glowing. Then, she grunted as she lunged forward with her staff. Grinning, Yang Rose reached out and grabbed the blade of Rose's staff by each side with each of her clawed hands.

"Ha!" Yang Rose shouted as she managed to yank the handle out of Rose's grip. Then, she grinned as she thrust it forward, poking Rose in the eye.

Screaming in pain, Rose stumbled back and brought a hand up and placed it over her eye before she fell over onto her back.

"Now who's the stupid one?" Yang Rose asked as she pointed the once again glowing staff down at Rose.

As Yang Rose did this, Lista watched the scene with wide eyes. "Rose..." She whispered. "...Need to help." She said to herself as she got to her feet. But after only taking one step, she froze as she noticed an item on the floor which was where Rose had just been standing before she attacked her doppelganger: a glass jar.

"What's the jar for?" Lista called out as Rose gritted her teeth, growling as she reached up and grabbed the end of the handle of the still glowing staff.

"Now isn't a good time!" Rose shouted.

After she said this, Lista ran over to the jar and picked it up. "Just tell me!"

"It's...It's for Evil Rose!" Rose shouted.

"I don't think I'm going to fit in there." Yang Rose grinned.

"It's for after I destroy her!" Rose shouted. "Happy now, Lista?"

"You're not going to destroy me..." Yang Rose growled. "...I'm going to destroy you!"

"I don't think so..." Rose grinned. Then, Rose opened her mouth and blew out a torrent of fire, which hit Yang Rose in the face. Then, Rose yanked the blade of the staff to the side so that, as the green plasma came out, it hit the floor.

"No!" Yang Rose, whose face was now steaming from Rose's attack.

"Yes." Rose smiled right before she managed to pull the staff handle out of her doppelganger's grip. Rose then managed to flip onto her feet. Turning the blade of the staff around, Rose lunged forward.

Yang Rose's face contorted with rage; her eyes bulged and her mouth opened, but no sound came out. For Rose had impaled her in the belly. The blade of the staff was sticking out her back. With a grunt, Rose threw her doppelganger back, Yang Rose hitting the wall, the blade of the staff that was sticking out of her back going through the wall.

Taking a step back, Rose watched as her doppelganger squirmed in pain, no sound coming out of her mouth as she opened it, no matter how hard she tried to scream.

"Lista!" Rose called. "Jar!"

Without a word, Lista tossed the jar across the room. Rose easily reached up and caught the jar. "N...Noooo..." Yang Rose struggled against the pain as Rose unscrewed the top of the jar.

"Yes." Rose smiled. "This jar will hold you. Forever."

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Yang Rose howled in agony as she looked up at the ceiling, her entire body tensing before her body vanished, morphing back into chi.

As Rose's staff fell to the floor, the chi flew towards Rose.

BLACKOUT; END EPISODE

 **A/N: Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Future Dragon: Rose Long (Season Nine)

Chapter/Episode 2: The Hero In Whirro

Yang Jake grunted as he was thrown against the floor, Jake twirling the staff that he had been given while Savannah hovered in the air. Growling with anger, Yang Jake, who had been thrown down close to a flight of stairs, growled with anger as he quickly sat up.

"You'll pay for that!" He spat.

"I don't think so." Jake countered as he started to run towards his doppelganger, Savannah flying after Jake.

With a very angry look on his face, Yang Jake forced himself up onto his feet, only to grunt and yell as Savannah slammed her tail into him. Yang Jake fell back, hitting the stairs, starting to roll down them while Jake and Savannah watched side-by-side.

"Mind if I take it from here?" Jake asked as he turned his head to the side to look at Savannah.

"Sure." Savannah said as she slowly lowered herself onto the floor. Then, Jake ran down the stairs, as Yang Jake, who now had hit the floor, and with another Dragon Council Agent at his side, started to sit up. Seeing Jake run down the stairs, Yang Jake narrowed his eyes and growled, quickly getting to his feet and running around the corner, which led down another flight of stairs.

Yang Jake started down the stairs, but after only making it down three steps, he grunted as a shouting Jake jumped down from the other stairs and slammed into him into the wall, his back hitting the wall, causing more chi to come out, the chi forming into Gilda, Gilda grunting as she rolled down the stairs.

Yang Jake just smiled as his scowling creator put the handle of his staff to his throat. "Go ahead." Yang Jake goaded. "Destroy me. I'll come back."

"I doubt it!" The regular, real Jake spat.

"Oh, and why not?" Yang Jake's smile widened.

"I'm not a dragon." Jake smiled cockily.

"What?" Yang Jake's face contorted with confusion. "Of course you are!'

"I had my chi removed." Jake's smile widened. "Aren't you wondering why I never turned into a dragon?"

Hearing this, Yang Jake's face contorted with anger. "You!" He cursed.

"Yes, me." Jake's smile widened. "And in a few seconds, there's only going to be one Jake Long left."

Then, with a grunt, the real Jake turned to the side, taking his doppelganger with him and then pushing him down the rest of the stairs. Yang Jake grunted as she rolled down the stairs, chi coming out of him as he hit each step, two Dragon Council Agents and Arkadi coming out of him.

Finally, as Yang Jake reached the bottom on the stairs, he hit Gilda in the side as Gilda was pushing herself up. However, instead of Gilda being pushed over, Yang Jake flipped over her and grunted as his back slammed against the wall while also having his legs on the floor.

Before Gilda could get up off of her hands and knees, Jake leapt from the stairs and over her, landing in the small space in-between the two flights of stairs, where there was now a stained glass window to the real Jake's right and the next flight of stairs to his left.

"This...This isn't over..." Yang Jake wheezed as he slowly got up to his feet, his legs trembling.

"Yes." Jake said as he pointed the staff at him. "It is over."

"Only if we fight." Yang Jake. "Which we're not."

"You're right." Jake growled. "We're not going to fight. You're going to cooperate and give us back Cherri. Then, I'm going to destroy you. Forever!"

Yang Jake opened his mouth to speak, but before he could form any words, his eyes widened as he heard an unfamiliar voice: "What the hell are you two doing in here?!"

Both Jake and his evil dragon-formed doppelganger turned their heads to the side to see a man with rather short red hair standing on the second to last step. The man wore a Rosewood-colored business suit and he had an angry look.

"I-" Yang Jake started, but before he finished, a Rosewood-colored tail emerged from the man's behind and shot forward, hitting Yang Jake in the side, throwing him forward and making him crash through the window.

Turning to the side, the real Hake dropped the staff to the floor and rushed to the window, leaping forward, landing on his belly and sliding to the window so that only his head and one of his arms, which he reached down with, her sticking out from the shattered window.

With his arm, he reached down to where the now human formed Yang Jake was holding one, using his claws to hold onto the side of the building, for dear life.

"Yo, punk!" Jake called out, making his evil doppelganger look up.

"Trying to help?!" Yang Jake spat. "I thought you wanted me destroyed."

"I do." Jake narrowed his eyes. "And you will. But if you just hand over Cherri, I'll give you a nice benefit."

"What's that?" Yang Jake spat. "A prison cell just for me? A prison cell that I can sit in for another fifteen years before you finally do away with me?!" His eyes darkened.

"No, I won't let you perish this way." Jake answered.

"It's all the same." Yang Jake replied with a grim smile. Then, he personally retracted his claws.

"NO!" Jake shouted as Yang Jake plummeted to the ground, laughing. "CHERRI!" Jake shouted in horror, his eyes widening.

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL BREAK

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Yang Jake continued to laugh as he fell from the window of the tall building. Finally, he hit the cement, bursting into blue chi, which went in both directions in a wave of light before the blue chi turned black, breaking up into small pieces before the pieces vanished into thin air. Yang Jake had once and for all been destroyed.

However, Cherri was gone, too. Closing his eyes, Jake hung his head in sadness. He had failed. Savannah (and Rose, for that matter) were going to be furious with him.

However, the sound of coughing hit the sound of Jake's ears, making him open his eyes. Then, Jake gasped as he saw that Cherri was lying in the street on her back. She was in her dragon form, coughing and trying to catch her breath. Amazingly, other than that, she was perfectly fine.

Closing his eyes, Jake sighed with relief.

"Hey." He suddenly heard the sound of the man from behind him.

As quickly as he could, Jake got up onto his feet and turned around, only to see that the man had an angry look on his face. Despite this, Jake gave him a smile. "Thanks, yo." He said.

"Councilor, huh?" The man crossed his arms. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, you see..." Jake explained. "...My wife and I had evil doppelgangers, and-"

"You're Jake Long, aren't you?" The man asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Um, you make it sound like that's a bad thing." Jake pointed out.

"It isn't." The man said as he turned and started to walk up the stairs.

"That's good to hear." Jake said as he quickly started to follow the man up the stairs, finally meeting up with him. "Do you mind if I continued to explain?"

"I suppose not." The main replied.

"Well, my wife and I both had rogue doppelgangers." Jake explained. "Please don't ask how that happened."

"I won't."

"Well, our doppelgangers hid out here, capturing our friends." Jake explained. "We were just trying to save them. We didn't know that you live here...or work here...or whatever."

Meanwhile, the freed Dragon Council Agents, Gilda, and Arkadi were all near Savannah, who stood at the top of the staircase. When Savannah saw Jake turn around the corner with the man and watched him start to walk up the stairs, her eyes widened.

"Savannah, great news!" Jake said as he and the man reached the top of the stairs. "Evil Jake's been destroyed!"

"But where's Cherri?"

"She fell out of the window with my doppelganger."

"What?!" Savannah shouted.

"Don't worry, Savannah." Jake smiled. "Amazingly, she's fine. I guess my doppelganger broke the fall."

Despite the good news, Savannah narrowed her eyes and pointed at Jake with her index claw. "If you're wrong, and she's hurt, then I'm going to slay you." Savannah vowed. "Can I get some help?" She then asked, lowering her hand.

Meanwhile, Rose and Lista stood side-by-side, both of them in their human forms, their backs to the door. Unbeknownst to them, the man walked into the room with Jake at his side.

"Hey, Rose!" Jake shouted, making both Lista and Rose turn around, the jar containing Yang Rose as chi in Rose's hands.

"Got her, Jake." Rose smiled.

"This must be your wife." The man said.

"Who's this, Jake?" Rose asked.

"Well, I don't know his name, but-" Jake started, only to be cut off by the man.

"Whirro."

"What?" Rose raised an eyebrow.

"My name...is Whirro." The man elaborated.

"What kind of name is th-?" Lista started, only to be cut off as Jake held up one of his hands, speaking:

"Don't pick on him. He's already helped us."

"How did he do that?" Rose asked.

"He's the one who pushed Evil Jake out of the window." Jake grinned.

LINE BREAK

Back in the Main Hall on the Island of Draco, Rose handed the jar containing the chi that was Yang Rose over to the seated Councilor Rin. "Thank you, Agent Long." Rin said as Rose pulled her hands back, walking backwards until she reached the sides of the still human Jake and the also human-formed Savannah, stopping in-between them. "We will be sure to properly destroy your doppelganger. You will never have to worry about the chi entering your body again or the doppelganger ever coming back."

"Your doppelganger was in fact destroyed, right Councilor Long?" Councilor Callum asked.

"Yes." Jake smiled.

"What happened?" Callum asked.

"He got pushed out a window." Jake continued to smile.

"You were able to push your doppelganger out the window?" Rin asked.

"I...I got a little help." Jake admitted.

"Who?" Callum asked. "Who helped you?"

"His name is Whirro." Jake explained as he crossed his arms. "He lives in the building where our doppelgangers lured us to."

"And he helped you push your doppelganger out the window?" Callum asked.

"Actually, he did it all on his own." Jake said.

"That was very noble of him." Councilor Callum smiled.

"Yeah, it was." Jake said. Then, he added: "Hey, can I have my dragon chi back?"

LINE BREAK

Rose silently stepped into the cafeteria, where she saw Savannah and Cherri, both of them in their human forms, sitting across from each other at a table. Cherri was mostly fine after her fall; all she had were a few bruises. The two were talking amongst each other.

"Hey." Rose said as she reached the end of the table, making both Cherri and Savannah stop their discussion and turn their heads to the side so they could look at her.

"Hey!" Savannah said and smiled, while Cherri just smiled.

"You look like you're fine." Rose said to Cherri.

"Yeah, I'm just kind of sore." Cherri said. "The bruises will fade, just like the memories of being absorbed by your husband's doppelganger will."

LINE BREAK

"Councilor Long, you will stay here." Councilor Rin said as she, in her dragon form, along with Councilor Callum, who was also in his dragon form, walked with Jake, who was in his human form, in-between them.

"Okay, but where are you going?" Jake asked.

"We are going to pay a visit to this so-called Whirro." Callum said.

"What, you don't trust him?" Jake asked as he turned his head to the side to look at Callum.

"We didn't say that, Councilor." Rin said, making Jake turn his head back to normal. "According to you, there is some damage to his home."

"Yeah."

"That's all we wish to talk to him about." Rin said as she, Jake and Callum reached the edge of the island.

LINE BREAK

Inside his building, Whirro sat at a desk, looking down. However, when he heard a knock against the door coming from right down the stairs, he quickly looked up.

Whirro slowly got to his chair and walked around his desk, making his way to the stairs, which he started to walk down once he reached them.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Whirro walked down a dark and short hallway, and made his way to the door. Whirro opened it to see Councilor Rin, in her human form, with the also human-formed Callum standing a couple of inches behind him.

Surprised, Whirro's eyes widened.

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL BREAK

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

"Councilors?" Whirro asked, his shock fading away. "What now?"

"Do you mind if we come in?" Rin asked.

"Can I ask why?" Whirro returned.

"But of course." Rin told him. "We are here because you came to the rescue of a fellow Councilor and his wife, whose rogue doppelgangers came here."

"Oh, it's really nothing..." Whirro said as he took a step back.

"We just wanted to thank you for your help." Rin said.

"It really is no trouble at all." Whirro said. "I already got enough of a thank you from Councilor Long."

"Indeed, Whirro." Rin said, crossing her arms.

"Well, you can go now." Whirro invited as he reached out and put a hand on the door.

"Actually, there is one more reason why we are here..." Rin explained, holding up a hand. "...That is why we wish to enter your home."

"Um..." Whirro could only say, his eyes filled with confusion...and worry. "...Why?" He finally managed.

"According to Councilor Long..." Rin said, once again crossing her arms. "...There was some damage to your home."

"Oh, yes." Whirro quickly nodded, his confusion and worry now gone. "Um, yes. About that, it was I. I was the one who caused the damage. See, I broke the window when I threw the doppelganger out."

"Yes, Councilor Long did mention that." Rin said. "However, he said there was more damage."

"I was not aware." Whirro said truthfully.

"He said that there were two holes in your ceiling." Rin explained. "I would think that you would have noticed this."

"I live in a large house." Whirro said. "That's probably why."

"Well, Councilor Long told us what room it is." Rin explained. "So, do you mind if we come in to expect the damage?"

LINE BREAK

Now, Whirro walked in-between Rin and Callum, up the stairs. "Here's the window that I broke." Whirro said as they stepped up from the last step, looking at what was once a stained glass window; what was now a hole in the wall.

"I'd hardly call that broken." Callum said.

"I agree." Rin said. "I'd call that completely shattered."

"Well, it was my doing." Whirro said.

"We understand." Callum said, turning his head to the side to look at Whirro, as did Councilor Rin.

"Do you mind if we see the room that Councilor Long told us about?" Rin asked.

"Follow me." Whirro said simply as he walked forward and then turned around the corner. Without a single word, both Rin and Callum followed him.

LINE BREAK

"This is the room." Rin said as she walked into the room that Jake, Savannah and Rose had all been slammed into. Stopping in the middle of the room, Rin waited until Whirro reached her side and Callum reached Whirro's side. Then, she looked up, staring at the holes in the roof.

Whirro and Callum followed suit, looking up at the holes.

"Um, wow." Whirro said as he, Callum and Rin all looked down. "I can honestly say that I did not notice those."

"I see." Rin said as she turned to the side, prompting Whirro to turn his head to the side. "Do you have a piece of paper?" Rin asked. "Also, a pen or pencil?"

"Why?" Whirro asked.

"Just bring a piece of paper and a pencil." Rin told him. "You'll find out then and only then."

LINE BREAK

Back on the Island of Draco, Rose, in her human form, opened the door to the room she shared with her husband, freezing and her eyes widening as she saw that Jake, in his human form, was lying on his back on the bed, the only part of his dragon form visible being his tail, which he was using to throw a tennis ball back and forth in a game against the ceiling.

"Jake?" She asked, making her husband turn his head to the side.

"Hey, babe." He smiled at her.

"Aren't you supposed to be doing something...Council-y?" Rose asked.

"Nah, they gave me some time off because I'm doing such a super job." Jake told her as he turned his head back to normal.

"Where are they, Jake?" Rose asked.

"They went to go see that Whirro dude."

"Why?"

"I don't know." Jake said right before he slowly sat up. Then, he turned his head to the side again. "They didn't really tell me. They just said that they were going to talk to him."

LINE BREAK

"Here's the paper." Whirro said in an apprehensive tone as he handed over a piece of paper and a pen.

"Thanks." Rin said as she reached out and took both.

"Why do you want those two things?" Whirro asked.

"Give me a few seconds and then you will find out." Rin told him, looking down at the paper in her hand as she wrote something down.

"What are you writing?" Whirro asked.

"I told you to be patient." Rin said. A second after she finished telling Whirro this, she looked up at him and handed him back the pen, Whirro reaching out and taking it. "Thanks." Rin said.

"You already said that." Whirro pointed out.

"Well, Councilor Rin also had to tell you to be patient at least twice." Callum replied.

"I would like to point out, Councilors." Whirro said with a frown as he crossed his arms. "You might run the Magical World, but you are in my house."

"We understand, Whirro." Rin said right before she turned the piece of paper over so that Whirro could see the number 8,000 with a dollar sign after the last zero.

"Um, what's that supposed to mean?" Whirro asked.

"This is the money we are going to give you." Rin told him.

"You're giving me money?" Whirro raised an eyebrow. "Why? I really don't want to be rewarded with money. I just want you to leave me."

"It's not a reward." Rin told him as she extended her hands, offering the piece of paper to him.

"Then why?" Whirro asked as he took the paper from the Dragon Councilor.

"We feel as though we should pay for the damage." Rin said.

"Seems like a reward to me." Whirro said, narrowing his eyes.

"Well, perhaps it is." Callum said.

"Or you could just think of it what you will." Rin said. "Perhaps it's because three of our own caused it, but we feel like we owe it to you. Expect the money coming soon."

"How soon?" Whirro asked, crossing his arms again.

"If it isn't here in the next week..." Rin said. "...Contact us. We'll make it right."

"What if it isn't enough?" Whirro asked.

"Once again, all you need to do is contact us." Councilor Rin told him.

LINE BREAK

"Here's your exit." Whirro said as he walked down the stairs that led to the front door, Rin and then Callum behind him. The front door was wide open.

"Thank you for showing us the way out." Councilor Rin said as Whirro backed up against the wall, watching as Rin and Callum walked towards the door, finally exiting the house.

Once they were outside, Whirro moved away from the wall and walked over to the door. However, instead of reaching the door and closing it, Whirro stopped in his tracks and watched as both Rin and Callum transformed into their dragon forms, both in bright lights and in unison. Whirro frowned as he watched both flap their wings, Rin taking off into the air first, followed by Callum.

Sighing, Whirro made his tail appear and he moved it over to the door. Whirro turned around as he used his tail to close the door. However, as Whirro started to walk back up his stairs as the door closed, he failed to see that the grinning, dragon-formed Apep Kerberos had been hiding behind the wide opened door.

LINE BREAK

In the air, Callum and Rin flew side-by-side.

"He didn't seem very grateful." Callum pointed out.

"He wasn't." Rin replied. "I must admit, there was something rather...odd...about him." She added as they continued on.

BLACKOUT; END EPISODE

 **A/N: Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Future Dragon: Rose Long (Season Nine)

Chapter/Episode 3: A Chance Meeting

On the Island of Draco, inside the room that Rose and Jake shared, Jake was on his back on the bed, in his dragon form as his human-formed wife lied face-down on him. With her eyes closed, Rose smiled as she was lifted up by Jake inhaling, then lowered down as Jake exhaled.

However, when the door opened and Savannah stepped into the room, Jake rolled his head to the side and Rose opened her eyes.

"Aw, aren't you two sweet." Savannah mocked them as she crossed her arms.

"At least we've found love, Savannah." Rose mocked back.

"Touché." Savannah's smile faded, lowering her arms to her sides.

"Why are you even here?" Jake asked.

"Well, Councilor Callum and Councilor Rin are back." Savannah said as she put her hands on her hips.

"Are they asking for me or something?" Jake asked.

"I don't know." Savannah shrugged. "I just thought that you two should know that."

LINE BREAK

Callum and Rin were both just sitting down at the table in the Main Hall when the doors were pushed open and Jake, now in his human form, walked into the hall, finally stopping in front of the table.

"Well?" Jake asked.

"Well what, Councilor?" Callum asked.

"What did you talk to the guy about?" Jake asked.

"We just went to thank him for helping you solve the problem at hand." Rin explained. "We also offered to pay him money to make the repairs to his home."

"He didn't...really sound like much of a talkative guy." Jake told them.

"No he didn't." Rin agreed.

"Did he say anything to you, though?"

"Not much." Callum answered.

"He did act rather strange." Rin said.

"Well, maybe..." Jake shrugged. "...There's something going on in his life. Something big."

"Could be, Councilor." Rin said.

LINE BREAK

"Hey, Rose." Jake said as he stepped back into the room he shared with his wife, seeing Rose lying on her back on the bed in her human form with only her dragon tail being the only part of her dragon form in use. Rose had a smile on her face as she used her tail, which was wrapped twice around Jake Jr., to lift him up and down.

As Jake Jr. laughed with amusement, Rose turned her head to the side, looking at her husband. "Yeah?" She asked.

"I talked to the Council." Jake said as he walked further into the room.

"About what?"

"That Whirro dude."

"What did they talk to him about?"

"They said that they tried to thank him and that they gave him money."

"Money?" Rose raised an eyebrow. "For what?"

"To repair that damage that we caused while we were there."

"How much did they give him?"

"That I don't know." Jake said. "They didn't tell me, I didn't ask."

"Okay, well why are you telling me this?"

"Councilor Rin said that she found Whirro to be rather strange." Jake said.

"So?" Rose replied. "I think you'll find that everyone has their own strange qualities. It's no big deal."

"He wasn't that friendly." Jake gave his wife an example. "Wouldn't you say?"

"Maybe he was just having a bad day."

"It was like he just wanted us to get out of there."

"Like I said, maybe he was having a bad day." Rose said right before she turned her head back to normal, staring up at her toddler son, who now had a disappointed look on his face and was struggling to reach down and grab her tail, no doubt trying to get her attention again so she would resume their game.

"I haven't forgotten about you, buddy." Rose smiled at her son. Then, Jake Jr. smiled again as he was lifted higher into the air.

"Maybe something's wrong." Jake said, almost like he was telling Rose his most secret of all thoughts.

"Like what?" Rose asked, keeping her attention on her son.

"Well, what if he's in trouble?" Jake suggested.

LINE BREAK

Whirro turned around the corner and resumed his journey up the stairs to his office. Unbeknownst to him, one flight of stairs below, Apep had a smile on his face as he walked up the stairs, stalking Whirro.

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

"I'm sure that Whirro will be able to take care of himself, Jake." Rose said as she and her husband walked along the grass of the island. "And I'm sure he's not in trouble."

"Then what do you think it is?" Jake asked.

"Honestly, Jake..." Rose crossed her arms. "...I'd like to know why you're so obsessed with this guy."

"I'm not!" Jake defended himself.

"Then why don't you just drop the subject?" Rose asked as she turned her head to the side.

"I'm just wondering if he could be in any trouble, that's all."

Sighing, Rose turned her head back to normal. "Would it make you feel better if we go down there and try to talk to him?" Rose gave in.

LINE BREAK

Whirro entered a smaller, dark room where there was a desk in the center, a comfy chair pulled up in front of the desk.

Whirro walked around the desk and sat down in his own chair. Whirro then quickly looked down and grabbed the handle of a side drawer. As Whirro slowly pulled it open, Apep Kerberos stepped into the room.

"It's been a while." Apep said with a smile, crossing his scaly arms.

Gasping, Whirro looked up at the Wheat-colored dragon, whose smile only widened. "Hey there, Whirro..."

LINE BREAK

Back on the Island of Draco, Rose was waiting outside the Main Hall in her dragon form, facing the closed doors of the building, while inside, the dragon-formed Jake stood before the seated Callum and Rin.

"What, Councilor Long?" Rin seemed surprised.

"Rose and I are going to go visit Whirro." Jake smiled.

"But why?" Callum asked.

"We were just there, Councilor Long." Rin said. "I don't think that we should keep bugging him. He wouldn't like that."

"I just want to know if everything is going okay with him." Jake said.

"Councilor Long, I really believe that we should let him keep to his own business." Rin said.

"But aren't we, you know, the Dragon Council?" Jake asked. "Isn't it our business to stick our snouts into the business of others?"

"Hilarious." Rin said dryly.

"I'm actually being half-serious." Jake told them. "Rose is coming with me."

Outside the Main Hall, Rose's ear twitched as she heard the sound of footsteps on the grass. "Rose?" She then heard the sound of Cherri's voice. Turning to the side, Rose smiled as she saw Cherri, in her human form, standing before her.

"Hey, how are you feeling now?" Rose asked.

"The same as I was feeling before you left." Cherri told her. "What are you doing now?"

"Waiting for Jake."

"What's he doing?" Cherri asked. "Is he in a meeting?"

"He's talking to the Council, yes." Rose said. "He wants to go back to Whirro's."

"He's the one who destroyed your husband's doppelganger, right?" Cherri asked.

"That's him."

"Why does he want to go back there?"

"He just wants to know what's up with the guy."

At that moment, the doors to the Main Hall opened and Jake walked out, making Rose turn to the side, along with Cherri. "Well?" Rose asked, putting her clawed hands on her hips. "What did they say?"

"Like?" Jake asked, confused that Rose was asking him about the Council's thoughts.

"Do they approve?"

"Rose..." Jake smiled. "...They can't really stop me. I have just as much power as I do."

"They didn't out-vote you?"

"Nope." Jake grinned. "We're going."

LINE BREAK

"How did you get in here?" Whirro asked as Apep walked up to the comfy chair in front of the desk and plopped down. "How long have you been here?" Whirro narrowed his eyes.

"Not long and I snuck in." Apep said with a smile as he crossed his scaly arms. "I got here sometime while those two Council members were here. Fortunately, I was able to find a place to hide while you showed them out."

"Where did you hide?" Whirro asked, then he raised an eyebrow. "Why did you hide?"

"I hid behind the open door." Apep answered. "And once you closed the door, I followed you up here."

"But why did you hide?" Whirro asked. "And where have you been?"

"One question at a time." Apep told him. "How about you start with what happened with the Dragon Council?"

"Yes, what did happen?" Whirro narrowed his eyes. "I haven't seen you since you were called over there. What happened?"

"Rose Long happened." Apep told him bitterly.

"The daughter of those two I had you kill." Whirro said darkly. "Yes, she was just here as well. Along with her husband..."

LINE BREAK

Meanwhile, Jake and Rose were flying side-by-side in the air. "How do you think Whirro will react?" Rose asked her husband as she turned her head to the side.

"He'll tolerate us." Jake said with a smile.

"But what are you going to tell him?" Rose asked him as she turned her head back to normal.

"The truth." Jake answered. "I'll just tell him that I want to know if he's okay and if there's anything we can do for him."

"I'll give you three guesses as to what his answer and reaction will be." Rose dryly replied as she turned her head to the side.

LINE BREAK

"What happened on that island?" Whirro demanded.

"Somehow, someway..." Apep said. "...She found out the color of the dragon who assassinated her parents."

"How?!" Whirro demanded. He was starting to panic, and it showed on his facial expressions.

"I don't know." Apep answered calmly.

"Well, what was the outcome?!" Whirro pressed.

"A long story short..." Apep said. "...Rose Long knows."

"She knows?!"

"She knows that I murdered her parents, yes." Apep said with a nod. "That is why I didn't come back."

"Does she know about me?" Whirro demanded.

"I don't know why she would." Apep said. "Why would she?"

"Because she was here earlier."

"What was she doing?"

"It had to do with doppelgangers." Whirro answered. "They left and nothing happened. But then two other Councilors came."

"And?" Apep asked.

"They offered to pay off the damage that Rose Long and her husband caused." Whirro answered. "Then, they left."

"Well, it looks like you don't have anything to worry about." Apep calmly said.

At that moment, the sound of four knocks against the front door could be heard, even from the room that Whirro and Apep were in.

"What now?" Whirro demanded as he slammed his fist on the table.

"You might want to go and get that." Apep smiled. "It could be important..."

"Stay here." Whirro told his assassin before he stood up.

"Wouldn't dream of doing anything else." Apep told Whirro as Whirro walked around the desk and walked by Apep, walking out of the room

Meanwhile, Jake and Rose, both still in their dragon forms, stood outside the door. "Maybe he isn't home." Rose said.

"Just give him another minute or two." Jake told her as he crossed his scaly arms. "The house is big. I'm surprised he even uses it as his house. It's like a company building."

At that moment, the door opened and Whirro stepped outside. Seeing Rose and Jake standing before him, his eyes started to widen.

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

"Wh...What are you two doing back here?" Whirro demanded, quickly narrowing his eyes.

"We just wanted to see if everything is okay." Jake said with a warm smile, while Rose slowly shook her head back and forth while making a "Tssk, Tssk, tssk" sound.

"Why wouldn't everything be okay?" Whirro demanded, putting his hands on his hips.

"You just act...so hostile." Jake remarked.

"So?" Whirro said. "Aren't I allowed to be?"

"Look, we're just wondering if you might be in any kind of trouble." Jake tried to explain.

"I'm not." Whirro said coldly before he turned back around and walked back into the house.

"Come on, Rose." Jake said, narrowing his eyes as he started to walk into the house.

"Jake, I think this is a very bad idea." Rose tried to reason. However, nonetheless, she quickly followed Jake into the house.

Jake quickly reached the steps and started to walk up the stairs, watching Whirro walk up to the top. "Whirro, can we please just talk?"

"No."

"Oh, c'mon, man!" Jake moaned as he started to hurry up the stairs, Rose reaching the stairs soon after and then starting to walk up the stairs as well.

"Jake, I think we should just go." She advised. "Let's not anger him."

A short time later, Whirro reached the main, winding flight of staircases. "Yo, hold up!" Jake shouted as he reached Whirro's side. "C'mon, let's just talk. What's bugging you?"

"Right now, you are Councilor."

From behind the two of them, Rose turned around the corner and started to follow Jake and Whirro, starting to walk up the stairs.

"Listen here, Councilor Long..." Whirro said in a very annoyed tone as he and Jake reached the top of the stairs and started to walk down the hall. "...If you and your wife don't get out of my house right now, I'm going to call those other two Councilors and tell them to get you out of here."

Unbeknownst to Whirro, the still dragon-formed Kerberos was standing with his back to the wall beside the open door to the room that Whirro had left him in. Hearing Whirro say this, Apep gasped and his eyes widened.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Apep said as he, without putting any thought into his actions, leapt out into the hall, facing Jake and Whirro.

At that moment, Rose reached the top of the stairs, only to gasp as she saw Apep Kerberos standing in front of her husband and Whirro.

"Kerberos." Rose narrowed her eyes, growling. Then, she flared her wings, and with one flap, flew into the air, landing in front of Jake and Whirro about two seconds later.

From behind Rose, Whirro grunted as Jake turned to the side and dove down, both Whirro and Jake falling to the floor.

"What are you doing?" Whirro grunted painfully and angrily as he lied on his side, Jake on top of him. "You're hurting me!"

"Sorry." Jake responded, picking himself up onto his feet, but staying hunched over so he could grab Whirro's arm, slowly lifting him off of the ground.

Once Whirro was on his feet, Jake put his clawed hand on his back and quickly started to walk him away. "What are you doing?!" Whirro demanded angrily.

"I'm getting you out of here." Jake told him, as calmly as he could. "This is Apep Kerberos."

"So?" Whirro tried to play innocent.

"He's very, very dangerous." Jake said, leaving Rose to face off against Kerberos.

"How did you get in here?" Rose demanded as she reached down to her belt and removed her staff. "What are you doing here, anyway? Looking for a place to hide?"

"I was doing whatever you think I was doing..." Apep replied before he took a battle stance.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rose asked, her eyes narrowed as she finished stretching out her staff.

"Here's an idea..." Apep grinned. "...How about instead of talking, we fight."

"And finish this once and for all?" Rose asked.

"You bet."

"I like that idea." Rose said as her staff started to glow with green plasma. Then, she ran towards Kerberos.

Lowering his fighting stance, Apep opened his mouth and blew out a torrent of fire. To avoid it, Rose jumped to the side, continuing to run, and as soon as the fire vanished, she moved back.

Finally, Rose got close enough and she swung her staff at Apep, swinging it to the side as Kerberos jumped back.

"Do a little better next time." Apep told her as he reached out and grabbed the handle to her staff, just below the blade. However, Apep then chuckled evilly. "Not that there will be a next time."

"Wanna bet." Rose retorted. Then, she opened her mouth and blew out a torrent of fire.

His eyes widening, Apep released the staff and ducked to the side, allowing Rose to slam her tail into Apep's ankles. With a grunt, Apep fell backwards and landed on his back. Grinning victoriously, Rose pointed the blade of her staff at the scowling Apep's neck.

"You shouldn't have come here." Rose told him. "Now, you're under arrest."

"Actually, I shouldn't have come out of hiding from that room." Apep said. "Also, you shouldn't have come here."

"Actually..." Rose smiled again. "...I'm quite glad that I did, seeing that I've officially captured you."

"Not until you get those chains around my wrists." Apep smiled deviously.

"I'm going to do that right now." Rose told him.

Then, Apep's smile widened even more as he watched Rose drop her guard, her grip on her staff loosening as she turned her head and looked down at her belt, using her free hand to reach down and grab her shackles.

That was when Apep struck. Opening his mouth, Kerberos blew out a torrent of fire, which hit Rose and made her grunt as she was thrown up into the air, flying back towards the stairs as she dropped her staff on the floor.

Rose grunted again as she landed, this time her back collided with the stairs. Bouncing off of them, Rose grunted as she started to roll down the stairs. Once Rose reached the bottom of that set of stairs, she kept rolling and ended up slamming into the wall, the back of her head hitting the wall along with her head.

With a moan, Rose lost consciousness immediately.

LINE BREAK

On the Island of Draco, in the Main Hall, Jake stood, in his human form, beside the also human formed Whirro, both standing before the Dragon Council. "What was Kerberos doing there?" Callum asked.

"I don't know." Jake answered.

"He isn't anyone you know, is he?" Rin directed this question at Whirro, who tried to hide how nervous he felt.

"Never seen him before in my life." Whirro answered. "Who is he exactly? Why are you making such a big deal about him?"

"My guess is that he broke into Whirro's home." Jake said. "Perhaps through the broken window or the holes in the roof."

"Sounds like a good hypothesis, Councilor Long." Callum said.

"What's the big deal about him?" Whirro repeated.

"Well, besides the fact that he broke into your house..." Jake said as he turned his head to the side. "...He's the dragon that murdered my wife's parents."

"That's awful." Whirro replied quickly, sounding a bit too forced for his own good.

Fortunately for Whirro, none of the three Councilors seemed to notice. "He's very dangerous." Rin said. "And that is why we think that it would be in your best interests to stay here on this island...until Apep Kerberos is brought to justice."

BLACKOUT; END EPISODE

 **A/N: Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Future Dragon: Rose Long (Season Nine)

Chapter/Episode 4: Prisoner Whirro

Moaning, Rose slowly started to open her eyes, coming back to the world of reality. "Rose?" She could hear Jake's worried voice right before she fully opened her eyes, seeing both Jake and Savannah, both in their human forms, sitting on their knees in front of her. "Rose, are you okay?" Jake asked.

"Where am I?" Rose asked weakly.

"You're still in Whirro's house." Jake answered.

Hearing this, Rose gasped and her eyes widened. "Kerberos!" She exclaimed. "Where is he?"

"He isn't here, Rose." Jake told her. "He's gone."

"But...how?" Rose asked. "How can this be?" Bringing a clawed hand to her head, she continued: "Why didn't he just kill me? He had the chance. I don't understand."

"I don't know." Savannah spoke up. "But I think you should be grateful that you are alive."

A few moments later, Jake, now in his dragon form, walked out of Whirro's home, followed by Rose, who was also in her dragon form. Finally, Savannah exited, also in her dragon form. Then, all three of them met in a line, Rose right in the middle.

"One more question." Rose said.

"And that would be?" Jake asked, turning his head to the side to look at his wife.

"Where's Whirro?"

"He's on the Island of Draco." Jake answered as he turned his head back to normal. "While you were facing Kerberos, I took him there."

"In a not-so-smart move..." Savannah added as she turned her head to the side, prompting Rose to turn her head to the side to look at her as Savannah continued to speak: "...He waited for you to come back for about an hour."

"That long?" Rose asked.

"Yep." Savannah answered.

"Hey, hey, hey." Jake said as he turned to the side, smiling sheepishly as he held up both of his clawed hands. "Don't make the Jake-Man look bad, Savannah."

"I don't have to." Savannah said with a small smile before she stuck her tongue out, directing it at Jake.

"Hey, in my defense..." Jake lowered his hands before Rose turned to the side to face him. "...I thought you could handle Kerberos."

"I can." Rose narrowed her eyes, putting her clawed hands on her hips.

"After an hour, I knew something was wrong." Jake said. "So that was when I recruited Savannah and we hurried our scaly tails down here. Does that make me a bad husband?" As he asked Rose this, he gave her a pathetic frown, trying to give her his best puppy-dog look.

"Absolutely not." Rose gave Jake a small smile.

LINE BREAK

On the Island of Draco, Callum and Rin were walking along the grass after leaving the Main Hall. "Councilors!" Whirro called as he, in his human form, ran up to them, making them stop in their tracks.

"Yes, Whirro?" Rin asked.

"I don't like this." Whirro told them angrily. "I don't want to be kept on this island."

"Please understand." Callum said. "We think this is the best way to keep you safe."

"Keep me safe from what?" Whirro demanded. "I can keep myself safe!"

"Apep Kerberos is very dangerous." Callum said. "He has even bested our head Agent, a very talented fighter."

"He broke into your house." Rin added. "He's a wanted dragon. It could be very possible that his intent was to kill you."

"I doubt it." Whirro said, putting his hands on his hips. "From what it looked like to me, before one of your fellow Councilors tackled me to the ground, he was quietly hiding in one of the rooms of my house."

"Don't underestimate a desperate dragon." Rin told him.

"This is for the best." Callum concluded.

"That's our verdict." Rin said. "It's final. You will stay here until further notice."

"And how long is that?"

"Until further notice." Rin repeated, sounding quite annoyed herself.

"But can you give me an estimated time?" Whirro asked.

"Not really." Callum said.

"I want one." Whirro crossed his arms.

"How about this, then?" Rin told him, her annoyance at Whirro now obvious. "Once Apep Kerberos is captured, just like we told you earlier, then you can go back home?"

Callum and Rin then split up and each walked around Whirro before they met back up behind him, leaving Whirro alone. Now all by himself, Whirro scowled.

"I don't think so." He said to himself.

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL BREAK

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

A short time later, Jake and Rose both touched down on the grass, Savannah landing at Rose's side about three seconds later. "How's your head?" Jake asked as he turned his head to look at his wife.

"Better." Rose smiled.

"Did the flight clear your head?" Savannah asked with a smile as she turned her head to the side as well.

"Guess so." Rose said as Jake and Savannah turned their heads back to normal. Then, Rose's smile widened as she changed the subject: "Either of you hungry?"

"Sure." Jake replied.

"Not really, but whatever." Savannah shrugged.

LINE BREAK

Rose, now in her human form, walked into the cafeteria, followed by her human-formed husband, and then finally, Savannah, also in her human form.

Seconds later, they all sat down at a table, all together, Rose in-between Jake and Savannah. "Hey, would you look at that..." Savannah quickly commented, seeing Whirro's back as he sat at the table ahead of them.

"Maybe we should just let him be alone." Rose said softly, however, to her surprise, Whirro turned his head to the side, one of his eyes staring at them.

"Well, he knows we're here now." Rose said.

"I don't think he's going to bite, Rose." Savannah pointed out as Whirro got up and stepped over to them, sitting down across from the three.

"What's up, dude?" Jake smiled. "Liking the island?"

"No." Whirro growled.

"Why not?" Jake asked.

"I'm like a prisoner here." Whirro growled.

"Actually, if you were a prisoner here..." Savannah pointed out. "...You'd be sitting in a dark cell in chains."

"That's beside the point." Whirro growled.

"I'm just saying." Savannah replied.

"So, I just wanted to ask..." Whirro said. "...If you've captured that Kerberos dragon yet?"

"No." Rose answered.

"What happened?" Whirro narrowed his eyes.

"He...He defeated me." Rose replied.

"How'd he do that?" Whirro asked, not knowing whether to be angry with the woman's failure or relieved with her failure.

"I let my guard down for one second." Rose said. "Just one second. I had him down on the ground and at my mercy. I reached for my shackles so I could arrest him, but that was when he struck. I lost consciousness."

"He didn't kill you?" Whirro asked, his eyes widening with shock. Kerberos should have killed her, that much Whirro was sure of.

"No, and I don't know why." Rose told him. "When I woke up, Jake and Savannah were at my side, but Kerberos was gone."

LINE BREAK

The doors to the Main Hall were open and Whirro slowly stepped inside and saw Callum and Rin sitting at the table, addressing one another, deep in some kind of conversation.

"Hey." Whirro said as he stopped a foot or two away from the table, making Rin and Callum turn their heads to the side.

Rin frowned immediately. "What now?"

"You're not going to be rude again, are you?" Callum asked.

"Depends." Whirro said as he put his hands on his hips.

"On what?" Callum asked.

"Since you're keeping me from my house..." Whirro said. "...I expect something in return. I need a room to stay in."

"Oh." Callum said. "Um, yes. We can...We can do that."

"When?" Whirro narrowed his eyes.

"Just give us a few minutes." Rin told him.

LINE BREAK

"Here." Callum said as he opened the door to a room and walked inside, Whirro following him. "Will this be good enough for you?" Callum asked as Whirro looked over the room, which more or less only had a bed in the corner of the room.

"I suppose so." Whirro said as he crossed his arms.

"Glad to hear it." Callum said before he turned around and walked out of the room.

Turning around, Whirro watched as the door closed after Callum. "Good riddance." Whirro said as he reached into the pocket of his pants and pulled out a communications device. Then, Whirro turned back around and walked over to the bed, sitting down as soon as he reached the bed.

Quickly, Whirro pressed a button on the device, and a few seconds later, a holographic image of Apep Kerberos, in his dragon form, appeared.

"I see you got away." Whirro growled, narrowing his eyes.

"She almost got me." Apep said.

"But then you left her unconscious!" Whirro hissed. "Very poor choice you made! You should have killed her while you had the chance!"

"I know." Apep replied. "But I didn't. I can't go back in time and change my choice."

"Unfortunately not."

"Look, where are you?" Apep asked.

"I'm on the Island of Draco."

"Did you tell them anything?" Apep demanded.

"I have told them nothing." Whirro said. "Do you really think I'd be that stupid? Besides, what would I tell them? They already know about you."

"You didn't confess?"

"Why would I do that?" Whirro hissed. "Don't be stupid, Apep. The Council knows nothing! I intend to keep it that way."

"How?"

"I want you to come and get me."

"You really want me to come to you and risk capture?"

"Rose Long will be here." Whirro smiled evilly. "You can fix your mistake."

"That is very true." Apep smiled.

"Besides, it should go over smoothly." Whirro told him. "I have a plan. It involves you kidnapping me."

"And killing Rose Long?"

"And killing Rose Long." Whirro agreed.

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL BREAK

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Rose found herself walking along the grass, in-between both Jake and Savannah. However, they stopped when they reached the edge of the island, seeing Cherri, Lista, Lexy and Maverick all sitting together in their human forms.

"Wonder what they're doing." Savannah said.

"Let's find out." Rose offered.

The three then started to walk over to the others.

LINE BREAK

Meanwhile, Whirro exited the building where his room was, stepping out onto the grass, the doors to the building wide open. Whirro continued to walk, heading for the edge of the island, which was where Jake had come onto the island.

However, Whirro froze in his tracks when he saw Councilor Callum walking towards him.

"What now?" Whirro moaned.

"Hello, Whirro." Callum said as he stopped in front of Whirro. "Are you in any more of a sociable mood then you were before?"

"No, I'm not." Whirro said as he crossed his arms. "I don't like being cooped up on this island."

"Councilor Rin and I both want to apologize." Callum said. "We're going to catch Apep Kerberos."

"Are you now?" Whirro asked sarcastically as he put his hands on his hips.

"We're going to do everything in our power." Callum told him. "You're just going to have to be patient."

"No, I won't." Whirro told him before he continued on, walking around Callum's side, leaving the Dragon Councilor looking confused.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

LINE BREAK

Now, Jake, Rose and Savannah all sat among Cherri, Lista, Lexy and Maverick.

"So, what were you guys talking about?" Rose asked.

"Nothing in particular." Lista said as she turned her head to the side.

"So you're just sitting here?" Jake asked.

"Aren't we allowed to do that?" Lexy asked, turning her head to the side as well.

LINE BREAK

Meanwhile, Whirro turned around the corner of the building, only to gasp and stop in his tracks as he saw Councilor Rin standing in front of him.

"What do you want?" Whirro demanded angrily as he put a hand to his chest. "First that other Councilor, now you."

"Aw, so you did run into Councilor Callum..."

"Unfortunately so..." Whirro said as he lowered his hand from his chest.

Now, Rin was frowning. "Look, we're doing you a favor." She told him with an annoyed tone. "I don't appreciate your rude demeanor."

"And I don't appreciate what you're doing."

"Well, then." Rin said angrily as she crossed her arms. "I really regret sending Councilor Callum to see how you're doing. You were disrespectful to him, weren't you?"

"Look, all I want is for you to let me off of this island!"

"And all I want is for you to understand that you're not getting off of this island." Rin countered. "Apep Kerberos is after one of our Agents and he killed her parents. He's dangerous."

"You know..." Whirro smiled rudely. "...You saying that just gave me an idea. You've just proven to me how I'm not safe on this island."

"Oh, and how is that?"

"It means he'll come here if he's really that desperate."

"We'll be able to protect you."

"If I'm not on this island when he comes, I won't NEED protection, you dumb dragon!" Whirro shouted at her. "I'm leaving now and there isn't a thing you can do that can stop me!"

"You listen to me here, Whirro." Rin said in an angry voice as she pointed a finger at him. "You will treat me with respect."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah, because if you don't, I will have you placed under arrest." Rin threatened. "Trust me. The feeling of cold shackles around your wrists and a set of bars will be enough to protect you from Apep Kerberos."

By now, Whirro looked absolutely terrified. Councilor Rin had put him in his place. "Okay, I'm sorry." Whirro said, taking a step back as he tried to make the apology both as quickly and sincerely as possible.

"Good." Rin told him as she lowered her arm.

"I won't leave the island."

"Good." Rin repeated.

Then, Whirro slowly walked around Rin, picking up his pace and scowling as he passed her. "Oh, and Whirro." Rin called from where she was standing, making Whirro stop in his tracks and turn his head to the side as Rin turned around.

"What?" Whirro tried to be respectful, despite his growing anger.

"I'm actually hoping that Kerberos comes here." Rin said as she put her hands on her hips. "It's perhaps the only way that we'll get the chance to finally capture him."

"Then why do you want me to stay here?" Whirro growled.

"Like I said." Rin said. "We know you'll be safe here, even if he does come here. It's just a precaution. Mark my words, once Kerberos is captured, you'll be free to go."

"I know." Whirro growled before he turned his head back to normal. Then, he continued on, scowling again. "You're about to get what you want, you witch." He growled silently. "And I'm going to get what I want..."

LINE BREAK

Meanwhile, Lista, Cherri, Lexy and Maverick all walked away from Rose, Savannah and Jake. "Do you want to go with them?" Rose asked, turning her head to the side to look at Savannah.

"Huh?" Savannah asked as she turned her head to the side to look at Rose.

"Do you want to go with them?" Rose asked. "Spend some time with them? You haven't really talked to them all that much lately."

"Well, I think they understand, Rose."

"They're just as much your friends as I am." Rose told her, smiling. "Go on. Go talk to them."

"I just did..." Savannah said slowly. "...But okay, if you insist..." Then, Savannah turned her head back to normal and started to run off. "...Hey guys, wait up!"

Jake and Rose then started to slowly walk after Savannah, but they both froze when they heard the sound of flapping wings, followed by an evil chuckle. With wide eyes, both Rose and Jake slowly turned around to see Apep Kerberos, in his dragon form, standing before them.

"Well, well, well..." Apep said. "...We meet again."

"Aw man." Jake moaned as he and Rose slowly started to back away.

"Aw, what's the matter?" Apep mocked them, his smile widening. "Too cowardly to fight me?"

"You wish!" Rose quickly narrowed her eyes, reaching down to her belt and pulling her staff from her belt.

"Oh." Apep rolled his eyes. "We're going to go through this again. Look, I won last time. Why even bother?"

"You only one because I was a fool and let my guard down." Rose said after she had finished pulling out her staff. "Before that, I had you at my mercy. Let's see how you do when you're facing both me and my husband."

"Well, I have orders to kill you..." Apep's smile widened. "...So naturally, I'm going to give it all."

"I know." Rose said as she started to twirl her staff while Jake transformed into his dragon form. As she finished twirling her staff, Rose took a fighting stand. "And once I've captured you, I'm going to force you to tell me who you work for."

"You'll find out when you're DEAD!" Apep shouted angrily before he swung at Rose with his tail.

Right before Apep's tail was going to hit Rose, Rose grunted as she leapt into the air, being engulfed by a bright light once high enough in the air.

Back on the ground, Jake grunted and jumped back in order to avoid Apep's tail. Growling, Apep rushed towards Jake and stopped just a couple inches in front of him, grunting again as he swung his clawed hand down in an attempt to slash Jake, but once again, Jake just jumped backwards.

From behind Kerberos, Rose landed on the grass in her full dragon form. Quickly, Rose took aim with her staff and shouted, just as Jake wrapped his tail around Kerberos' neck: "Jake, hold him! I've got a good shot!"

However, at that moment, Apep swung his tail into Jake's ankles. With a grunt, Jake fell backwards, his tail unwrapping from around Apep's neck. Just as Rose fired plasma from her staff, Apep flapped his wings and flew into the air, the plasma flying harmlessly passed.

"Crap!" Rose shouted.

"You got that right!" Apep shouted down at her as he wrapped his tail around her neck. With a shout of shock, Rose dropped her staff on the grass as she was quickly pulled up into the air, up to Apep and then tossed away.

Rose flew passed the grounded Jake and hit the ground belly-first, a couple inches away from her husband, grunting as she skidded across the grass briefly before coming to a halt.

As Rose slowly picked herself up with her arms, Apep landed right behind her. "Let's see how you do without your staff and your precious husband." Apep said as he coldly slammed his tail down onto Rose's back, making her cry out as she was slammed back down onto the grass.

Slowly losing consciousness, Rose could see Whirro jogging up into view only to stop as he saw Apep attacking Rose.

"No." Rose moaned, while Apep just smiled.

"Aw." He said.

Then, Apep flared his wings and flew over Rose and up to Whirro, grabbing him by the collar of his clothes before he flew up into the air, taking Whirro with him.

"No!" Rose shouted, forcing herself to remain conscious.

Slowly, Rose started to pick herself up, eventually getting up on her feet. However, after only one step forward, Rose moaned and fell back onto the ground.

"No." She sighed, her eyes slowly closing as she lost consciousness.

BLACKOUT; END EPISODE

 **A/N: Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Future Dragon: Rose Long (Season Nine)

Chapter/Episode 5: A Not So Chance Meeting

A short time later, both Jake and Rose, both in their human forms, stood before Rin and Callum. "Whirro could be in mortal peril." Rose said. "We have to save him."

"I don't know, Agent Long." Rin said. "I must say that Whirro was kind of a pri-"

"There is a problem though, Agent Long." Councilor Callum cut Rin off before she could finish her insult.

"What?" Rose asked.

"Just like earlier..." Callum said. "...We have no idea where Kerberos is. He could be anywhere. It could be possible that he's already killed Whirro."

"Such a shame..." Rin said sarcastically.

"We have to try." Rose said.

"Agent Long, I wouldn't waste time looking for him." Rin said.

"Why not?" Rose asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"He won't appreciate it, Agent Long." Rin said. "He'll only be a jerk about it. I don't think he deserves help."

"Every magical creature deserves to be helped." Jake spoke out, putting a hand on his wife's shoulder. "No matter how much of a scumbag they are."

"We have to try." Rose repeated with a nod.

"Councilor Callum, help me out here." Rin said as she turned her head to the side. "Dissuade them from their plans."

"I am sorry, Councilor Rin..." Callum said slowly, so slowly that when Callum addressed Rin, the faces of Jake and Rose lit up, for they had believed that Callum was going to take Rin's side. "...But Councilor Long and Agent Long both have the right idea."

"Thank you, Councilor." Rose said respectfully, bowing.

"However, it will be hard..." Callum said as the scowling Rin turned her head back to normal. "...You may not be able to find him, and if you do find him, he may not be alive."

"We'll do our best." Rose told him.

"I know you will, Agent Long." Callum replied.

LINE BREAK

Rose stepped into the cafeteria, where she found Savannah, Cherri and Lista all sitting on one end of a table, while Maverick sat alone on the other end, Lexy standing instead of sitting.

Watching Savannah laugh at something Maverick said, Rose took a deep breath and started to walk over to the table, reaching it a few seconds later.

"Um, hi." Rose said, making everyone turn their heads to the side to look at her.

"Rose." Savannah smiled. "Have a seat. Join in on our fun."

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Rose said.

"Why not?" Maverick asked.

"Do you know where Gilda and Arkadi are?" Rose asked.

"No." Lexy answered.

Sighing, Rose put her hands on her hips. "Alright." She said. "I can do without them."

"Do for what?" Maverick asked.

"Rose, what are you talking about?" Savannah asked. "Did something happen?"

"Oh, yes." Rose told her. "Something happened alright."

"What?" Savannah now looked nervous.

"Come with me and I'll tell you all." Rose told them.

LINE BREAK

Jake was waiting at the edge of the island, in his dragon form, staring off into the horizon. "Jake." He heard the sound of his wife's voice, making him slowly turn around to see Rose walking up to him, Savannah and Cherri to her right and Lista, Maverick and Lexy to her left.

"They're going to help us?" Jake asked. "That's what you were doing?"

"Look, we're going to need some help." Rose said.

"Alright." Jake gave in.

"Rose, could you please tell us what is going on?" Savannah asked as Rose walked over to her husband.

As soon as Rose reached Jake, she turned around to face her friends. "Shortly after you left to go be with Cherri and the others..." Rose told Savannah. "...Apep Kerberos came back."

"You failed to capture him again?" Savannah asked.

"Unfortunately not." Rose crossed her arms. "Not only did I fail to capture him, but Kerberos took Whirro hostage."

"You're kidding." Savannah's eyes widened.

"I wish I was." Rose replied. "That's why I need you all. Whirro needs you. I need to save him from Kerberos before it's too late. I need your help. Will you help me out here?"

"Yes." Cherri quickly answered.

"Without a doubt." Savannah joined in.

"How about you guys?" Rose asked Lista, Maverick and Lexy.

Instead of answering verbally, the three all gave Rose a nod, agreeing to go along with Rose, Jake and the others.

"Great." Rose smiled. "Thanks, guys."

"Alright." Jake said. "This isn't going to be easy. Let's go."

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL BREAK

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Meanwhile, at Whirro's house, the front door opened and Whirro walked inside, followed by the still dragon-formed Apep.

"Close the door." Whirro ordered as he started to walk up the stairs.

Wordlessly, Apep obeyed. He turned around and closed the door to the house. Then, he turned around and started to follow him, walking up the stairs.

"You still didn't kill Rose Long." Whirro chided from ahead of him.

"I'm perfectly aware of that, if you can't tell." Apep replied.

"It was an order that I gave you as your employer."

"Chill out." Apep told him. "I safely got you out of there. For now, don't you think that that can do? Besides, I know we haven't seen the last of Rose Long..."

LINE BREAK

Meanwhile, Jake, Rose, Savannah, Cherri, Lexy, Maverick and Lista were all flying in the air, on their search to find Whirro.

"So..." Savannah said as she turned her head to the side. "...Where are we going?"

"Just like when we searched for Kerberos before..." Jake answered as he turned his head to the side. "...There is no way for us to know where he is. We're just going to have to blindly search."

Sighing, Savannah turned her head back to normal. "Figured..." She said.

"You know what, guys?" Rose suddenly spoke up.

"What?" Savannah turned her head to the side again.

"I think we should go to Whirro's house." Rose answered.

"What?" Both Jake and Savannah asked in unison, both looking at Rose. "Why?"

"Well, you might see this as a waste of time..." Rose said. "...But I just thought that maybe there's something there in his house."

"Like what, Rose?" Savannah asked.

"I don't know." Rose said. "Just...something. It could be helpful."

"Well, you are right, Rose." Jake smiled at his wife.

"Think so?" Rose gave her husband a small smile as she turned her head to the side.

"On both counts." Jake said.

"Both?"

"Really one or the other." Jake told her. "Either way, you could be right. It could be helpful, or it could be the biggest waste of time imaginable."

"Thanks, Jake." Rose said sarcastically, the smile on her face vanishing.

"What I'm saying is that we should go." Jake told her. "It's worth the risk if we can find something."

LINE BREAK

Mack in Whirro's house, Whirro was sitting at his desk, facing the human-formed Apep, who was sitting in the comfy chair.

"So here's what I want you to do..." Whirro said. "...The next time you see Rose Long, I want you to use those arrows of yours to kill her."

"The ones that combust, right?"

"Of course."

"There's one problem with your plan." Apep crossed his arms. "I don't have the arrows anymore. I lost them."

"How did that happen?" Whirro asked dangerously, narrowing his eyes.

"They were thrown out the window of Jules Rooney's house." Apep answered. "I haven't found them yet."

"Well, find them." Whirro told him.

LINE BREAK

Meanwhile, Jake, Rose and Savannah landed right in front of the door to Whirro's home, Lista, Maverick and Lexy all landing behind them.

Wordlessly, Rose walked over to the door, and as soon as she reached it, she reached out, grabbed the knob and turned it, only to find that the door was locked. "What the...?" Rose asked as she pulled her clawed hand away.

"What is it?" Savannah asked.

"It's locked." Rose said as she turned her head to the side.

"That's odd." Jake said.

"Use your claws, Rose." Savannah said. "That's what we've got them for.

"Isn't that the truth?" Rose said with a smile as she turned her head back to normal. Then, Rose leaned forward and put her index claw into the lock. After about five seconds of moving her claw around inside the lock, Rose grinned as she heard a clicking sound.

"Got it." Rose said as she pulled her claw out, only to turn the knob and open the door. "Alright, let's go." Rose added as she walked inside, Savannah entering about five seconds later, followed by Jake, who was followed by Maverick, who was followed by Lista, who was followed by Lexy.

Reaching the stairs, Rose started to walk up them.

A short time later, everyone was gathered around in a circle atop the staircase. "Okay, what now?" Lista asked.

"We're going to split up." Jake said.

"We are?" Rose asked, turning her head to the side to look at her husband.

Jake nodded once, prompting his wife to turn her head to the side. "This place is huge." Jake said. "In fact, I find it amazing that one dragon lives here all by himself. We'll need to split up if we're to check the whole house.

"Okay." Jake said. "Savannah, Cherri. You'll be one team. Rose, you'll be with Lexy. Lista and Maverick, you'll come with me."

LINE BREAK

Rose and Cherri, both still in their dragon forms, walked up the flight of stairs, coming up to the place where the window had been broken. The two turned and started to walk up the next flight of stairs.

"Rose?" Lexy asked.

"Yeah?"

"Is there anything in particular that we're looking for?"

"No." Rose said. "Just anything that can help us find Whirro."

"You don't have any ideas?"

"Not in the slightest." Rose said. "But then again, perhaps that's the best way to find clues."

"How?" Lexy asked as the two of them reached the top of the stairs and continued down the hall.

"Well..." Rose said, turning her head to the side. "...I'm not quite sure. I guess that if you have something in mind, you'll be closed minded. You could miss something really important. Like, if you're looking for a shoe or something, you'll only be looking for the show. You could miss something that's really important."

"I guess that makes sense." Lexy replied. "But if we find something helpful, I'm not touching it."

"I won't force you to do something like that." Rose promised as she turned her head back to normal.

However, when they passed by a door that was open a crack, Rose froze as her ear twitched. "Rose, what is it?" Lexy asked in a hushed tone as she turned her head to the side.

"I hear talking." Rose whispered.

"How is that possible?"

"I don't know." Rose whispered. "Just stay here. I'll find out what this is all about."

Rose turned and walked over to the door, putting her ear against the door, her eyes widening about two seconds later as she heard the sound of Apep Kerberos' voice:

"It might take me a while to find the arrows."

What Rose heard next shocked her even more. Her jaw dropping, she heard the sound of Whirro's voice:

"Fine. Just find them. I don't care how long it takes you to find Rose Long, either. I just want her dead before she gets her head any further into my business."

"Do you think her husband or the Dragon Council will be suspicious?" Apep asked.

"Of course they will." Whirro replied. "Once they find out that Rose has died in the same way that her parents did, they will know for a fact that it was you. But don't worry, if you kill her, I'll give you my share of what we're being paid by Cai. That way, you'll be able to purchase some service that will make you less recognizable."

"Cai?" Rose whispered to herself. "Who's Cai?"

However, at that moment, Rose was brought out of her thoughts when she heard a large chair being scooted backward and she heard the sound of footsteps.

"Apep." The sound of Whirro's voice came again.

"Yeah?" Apep asked.

"Maybe the change of identity won't be needed..." Whirro started.

"I certainly hope not." Apep told him.

"How's this for a better idea?" Whirro asked. "Kill each of those three Councilors. Then, I doubt there will be many, if any, who know of your guilt."

By now, Rose had heard enough. Moving away from the door, Rose hurried over to Lexy. "Rose's what did you hear?" She asked.

"We have to get out of here!" Rose said in an urgent, but hushed tone.

"What? Why?"

"Whirro is behind it!" Rose told her. "Come on!" Rose then turned and started to walk away as quickly as she could.

"What?!" Lexy demanded as she hurried over to Rose's side.

"You heard me." Rose said darkly.

"But he was kidnapped!"

"Apparently it was planned." Rose grumbled. "Man, no wonder why he was a jacka-"

However, before she could finish her sentence, she gasped in shock and froze along with the wide-eyed Lexy as they both heard the sound of Apep's voice:

"Well, well, well..." He said. "...Rose Long...and friend."

Slowly, Rose and Lexy turned around to see Apep standing before them, still in his human form, but with a wide, evil and cocky smile on his face.

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL BREAK

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

"Hey, Whirro!" Apep called. "Guess who's here?"

Both Lexy and Rose stood in place, watching as Whirro walked out of the room and around Apep's back, stopping at his side, smiling when he saw Rose and Lexy. "Well, this is a pleasant surprise..." Whirro said.

"I'm afraid I can't really say the same." Rose said.

"Why not?" Whirro asked in a mocking tone, his smile widening. "You found me, safe and sound. Surely, you're going to rescue me now, right?"

"I heard you talking to Kerberos." Rose said.

"You did?" Whirro asked, even though he didn't sound shocked in the slightest.

"You want me dead."

"Yes I do." Whirro's smile widened. "I want the Council dead, too."

"Well, then let's finish this now." Rose said. "Just you and me. The winner kills the loser."

"Hmm, that doesn't seem to suit the Dragon Council..."

"It suits me." Rose's eyes narrowed as she growled this. With a snarl, Rose lunged forward. Grunting, Apep started to run after Rose, but Rose managed to flap her wings and fly over Apep's head.

Narrowing his eyes and gritting his teeth, Whirro could only watch as Rose flew up to him. As soon as Rose reached him, she stopped and slammed her tail into him, making him grunt as he was thrown back, flipping through the air. However, as Whirro flew through the air, he became engulfed with a bright light, transforming into his Rosewood-colored dragon form.

As Whirro landed on the ground, he saw that Rose had pulled out her staff and was just now stretching it completely out.

"Why don't you set that down?" Whirro asked her mockingly. "Then we'll be able to play fair."

"I'm not looking to play fair." Rose told him. Then, she charged.

From behind Rose, the now dragon-formed Apep grunted as he tried to slam his tail into Lexy from the side, but his tail only went through thin air, for Lexy flapped her wings and took off into the air before his tail could hit her.

Landing on the ground behind him, and facing his back, Lexy tapped her tail against the floor before she opened her mouth and blew out a torrent of fire. Apep roared in agony as the fire hit him from behind, blasting him off of his feet and making him fly over to the start of the stairs.

Hitting the floor right in front of the stairs, Apep grunted as he bounced off of the floor and started to roll down the stairs. Watching this, Lexy smiled with satisfaction.

Meanwhile, Whirro grunted and jumped backwards as Rose attempted to slice him sideways with her staff. Opening his mouth, Whirro blew out a torrent of fire, which Rose had to duck to avoid.

Whirro then grunted, closing his mouth, ceasing the flames, and taking a step back after Rose slammed her tail into his chest. Narrowing his eyes, Whirro watched as Rose straightened up. "You're good." Whirro growled. "You are good."

"That's why I'm the head of the Dragon Council Agents." Rose told him as she aimed her staff at him, firing it. Quickly, Whirro jumped to the side and lashed out with his tail, wrapping it around Rose's ankle. Rose then yelled in shock as Whirro pulled his tail up, making Rose drop her staff and resulting in her hanging upside-down.

"Oh, yes." Whirro said. "You are good! Apep and I are just better."

"Yeah?" Rose asked.

"You're hanging upside-down at my mercy, aren't you?" Whirro asked.

"Well..." Rose replied before she lashed out with her tail, wrapping it around Whirro's ankle and then pulling her tail forward.

With a gasp, Whirro fell backwards and he released Rose's ankle, allowing Rose to flip forwards in the air, landing on her feet while Whirro hit the floor.

"No, I think I'm better." Rose smiled, crossing her scaly arms.

"Yeah?" Whirro mocked, lifting his head off of the ground.

"You're on the ground and at my mercy, aren't you?" Rose grinned.

"Rose?" Her grin vanished as she heard the sound of Lexy's voice.

"Don't try anything funny." Rose warned Whirro, pointing down at him before she turned around. "Yeah?" She asked Lexy.

"Did you defeat him?" Lexy asked.

"I sure did." Rose said with a small smile. "Did you defeat Kerberos?"

"I think so." Lexy replied. "He's down the stairs."

"Is he out cold?" Rose asked.

"I don't know." Lexy shrugged, completely unaware that right behind her, Apep Kerberos was down on his belly, climbing up the stairs, an enraged look on his face.

"You should ch-" Rose started, but she stopped in her tracks when she saw Apep rising from behind Lexy. "Lexy, watch out!" Rose warned, reaching out to her friend.

However, it was too late. Lexy's eyes widened as Apep's tail wrapped her neck. The furious Apep grunted as he pulled his tail up, making Lexy scream as she was yanked up into the air, thrown down the stairs head first.

"No!" Rose shouted, Whirro slowly getting up onto his feet from behind her.

When Lexy came down on the stairs, she grunted as her head collided with a step. Then, Lexy lifelessly rolled down the stairs, finally landing in a sitting position at the bottom of the stairs, swaying from side to side as she moaned, dizzy.

"I am going to kill you, Kerberos!" Rose roared with rage, stamping her foot on the floor. "Murder you! KILL YOU DEAD!"

Seething, Rose started to advance towards Kerberos, but before she could take more than three steps, she gasped and her eyes widened, her angry expression being exchanged for one of shock as Whirro wrapped his wail around her neck.

"I don't think so, Rose." Whirro said dangerously as he reached for her belt and removed her shackles. "Down you go." He said, making Rose grunt as he forced her down onto the floor, on her knees.

Kerberos watched as Whirro forced Rose's scaly arms behind her back, shackling them, all while staring at him. "What are you looking at me for?" Kerberos asked.

"You know what." Whirro said. "Kill her friend."

"You got it." Apep quickly said before he turned around, starting to walk down the stairs, where Lexy was still sitting, too dazed to get up. "Let's put you out of your misery." Kerberos said as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

"D...Do...Don't." Lexy begged, but it was in vain, for Kerberos swiftly swung his claws upward, slicing into her belly up to her chest, the force of the blow throwing Lexy onto her back.

Now on her back, Lexy had tears of pain forming in her eyes. Grunting, Lexy breathed heavily as she lifted her head off of the ground. However, when she did this, her eyes widened and she gasped in pain, finally falling back to the ground, sighing as her eyes closed and her head rolled to the side.

BLACKOUT; END EPISODE

 **A/N: Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

Future Dragon: Rose Long (Season Nine)

 **A/N: Just a little warning: this episode is a little...intense...**

Chapter/Episode 6: Dragons In Distress Part 1: Fun Time With Whirro

Apep Kerberos reached the top of the stairs, where he could see Whirro standing in front of Rose, his tail wrapped around her neck, strangling her. "Tell me, Agent Long." Whirro growled at her. "You came here with more than just your now late friend, no?"

Rose didn't answer. Instead, as her face started to turn blue, she just stared at Whirro with defiant eyes.

Growling, Whirro gave up on trying to get Rose to talk and he angrily pulled his tail away from her neck. As Rose opened her mouth and took a deep breath, Whirro pointed at her with a clawed finger.

"Your bravery isn't going to amount to much." Then Whirro turned around to face Apep.

"I killed her." Apep said.

"Good." Whirro said, crossing his scaly arms, while behind him, Rose gritted her teeth and growled with rage. "Now I want you to look around this place." Whirro told his assassin.

"Why?" Apep asked.

"Think about it, Apep." Whirro told him. "Use that brain of yours." He brought a claw up to the side of his head and tapped it against his head. "If Rose Long and her friend are here, then there might be more of them."

"True." Apep agreed.

"That's what I want you to do." Whirro said. "Rose refuses to tell me if anyone else is here. I won't let that stop me. Search this entire building. Kill anyone you find."

This was enough for Rose. "No!" She shouted on instinct, causing Whirro to turn his head to the side to look at her. Realizing what she had just done, Rose's eyes widened while Whirro smiled, turning his head back to normal.

"You see?" Whirro told his assassin. "She just gave away all of her friends. Now they're all going to die."

Rose watched with wide eyes as Apep turned back around and started to walk down the stairs, going to look for Jake, Savannah and the others.

"No, no, no..." Rose could only say, shaking her head once. "JAKE!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. "JAKE, GET O-!"

However, before she could finish shouting her warning, Whirro reached into her mouth and yanked out her tongue, holding it in his scaly hand.

As Rose's wide eyes started to water from the pain of having her tongue in the hand of another dragon, Whirro put his face close to Rose, growling at her: "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Rose. You keep doing that, and I'll be forced to tear your tongue out."

LINE BREAK

Meanwhile, the door to a dark room inside the building creaked as it was pushed open. Savannah walked in first, followed by Cherri. "Cherri, can you check for a light?" Savannah asked.

"Sure." Cherri answered before she moved her clawed hand to the side, over to the wall, where she felt for a light switch. After about four seconds, she moved her hand up, where the light switch was, and turned on the light.

Savannah was standing in the middle of the room, finding that the room was completely empty except for a large stained glass window, which Savannah was facing.

"I would think that the owner of the house would decorate each room." Cherri said as she walked up to Savannah's side.

"Maybe the guy moved in here just recently." Savannah guessed.

"Well, either way..." Cherri replied. "...It doesn't look like there's anything in here for us to find."

"Well, we could look anyway." Savannah joked, a smile on her face.

"Yeah, I really don't think so." Cherri told her. "Let's just move on."

The two dragons slowly turned around, but before they could start towards the door, they both gasped, their eyes widening as they saw Apep Kerberos standing in the doorway, a wicked smile on his face.

"Well, you two weren't hard to find." He said.

"Where's Whirro?" Savannah demanded, her and Cherri taking fighting stances.

"He's safe." Apep told them, still smiling. "Of course, you'll never find him."

LINE BREAK

Rose was hoisted up in the air in a large room, most likely a basement. Her scaly arms were forced out completely, held in place with steel shackles, the chains to the shackles planted in the wall. Rose had a steel manacle around her neck, dangling from the ceiling by the two chains attached to the manacle around her neck. Finally, her ankles were also bound together with chains.

Hearing a door open and close from behind her, Rose grunted as she turned her head to the side to the best of her ability with the manacle around her neck. She saw Whirro, in his dragon form, walking down the stairs to the room with a black bundle under his armpit.

Staring at him, Rose growled, slowly turning her head back to normal as Whirro reached her, facing her directly.

"I demand that you let me go!" Rose growled.

"I don't think there's anything on this green Earth that will make me do that." Whirro replied.

"I'll be rescued." Rose told him. "Apep will fail to kill all of my friends. They'll find me."

"Apep is very capable of completing his assignment." Whirro told her. Then, he gave her a small, malicious smile. "Don't worry, you'll be joining them very shortly." Then, he turned around and took a few steps forward, finally dropping the black bundle on the stone floor.

"Oh, what are you going to do?" Rose challenged him. "I'm not afraid of you."

"But are you afraid of lots and lots of pain?" Whirro asked as he moved his foot to the side and kicked the bundle so that it opened up, allowing Rose's eyes to widen as she saw several instruments designed to cause her pain, such as a dagger, a pair of old and rusty scissors and a branding iron.

"I must say..." Whirro said as he used his tail to pick up the branding iron, getting the iron, which had a lower case "C" stamp on it. Then, he turned around to face Rose as he continued: "...This is the first time I've ever tortured anyone."

"And it'll be your last!" Rose spat at him.

"Maybe." Whirro shrugged before he started to walk towards her, finally stopping a few inches away from her. "What I'm trying to say is that I'm no expert. I apologize if I don't cause you enough pain."

"I can only hope..." Was all Rose said.

"You're too brave, Agent Long." Whirro told her before he brought the stamp up the level of level of his mouth, opening his mouth and blowing out a small torrent of fire, the stamp glowing bright red by the time he closed his mouth. "I think we've heard too much of the defiant remarks. It's time for some screaming and some crying."

Then, Whirro pressed the stamp right against Rose's chest. With a hissing noise, steam came from the iron as it made its mark on Rose's body. Still, Rose refused to scream and she refused to cry. Squeezing her eyes shut, she gritted her teeth.

"I see." Whirro seemed disappointed and he quickly took the iron away from Rose's body. Once it left her, Rose sighed with relief and opened her mouth, relieved that the heat had left her, although its mark would be staying.

"Since that didn't work..." Whirro told his captive and victim. "...Let's try another place.

"Le...Let's not." Rose forced herself to remain defiant.

"No, let's." Whirro countered her, quickly sticking the branding iron in-between her legs.

Far outside the torture room, at the bottom of the stairs where Lexy's motionless body was lying, the sound of Rose's agonized howl could be heard.

Her ear twitching at the sound, Lexy moaned as she slowly opened her eyes.

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Meanwhile, a large torrent of fire shattered the window to the room that Savannah and Cherri were in. As soon as Apep closed his mouth and the fire vanished into thin air, both Cherri and Savannah quickly stood up. Then, both charged at Apep, who started to flap his wings and lifted into the air, hovering there.

With a grunt, Apep shot his tail at the two female dragons, but both Savannah and Cherri managed to avoid it by running to the side slightly. By turning to the side and reaching out, Cherri even managed to grab it and hold it in place.

"Crap." Apep muttered before Cherri yanked his tail back, making Apep fly toward them against his will. Once he got close enough, Cherri released his tail and turned back to normal so that she and Savannah could each throw a punch, both of them hitting Apep in the face.

Grunting, Apep back-flipped through the air and landed on his belly before both dragons. Without saying a word, Savannah and Cherri flapped their wings and lifted into the air. They both wrapped their tails around one of Apep's wrists each. They then lifted him into the air and threw him towards the window.

However, they undershot it and Apep grunted as he landed on his belly right in front of the window.

"Well, we could have timed that a bit better." Savannah said as she and Cherri landed on the floor.

"Let's just finish him off." Cherri said.

"No, Rose wants him alive." Savannah said, narrowing her eyes.

The two of them then started to walk over to Apep. However, once they finally reached them, they were shocked to see Apep quickly roll over and lash out with his tail, slamming it into the side of both of their heads.

With both Cherri and Savannah dazed, Apep wrapped his tail around them, holding them together and he grunted and tossed them out of the window, where both started to free-fall down to the alley below.

Grunting, Apep got to his feet and peered out of the window, looking down to see that both dragons had landed in the alley, both of them lying their motionlessly.

"I'll dispose of your bodies as soon as I finish checking the rest of this place." Apep muttered before he turned around and walked back into the room.

Unbeknownst to him though, down in the alley, Savannah, who was lying on her belly, moaned as she opened her eyes slowly, looking at Cherri, who was lying next to her, only on her back. "Cherri?" She asked weakly. "Are you okay?"

In response, she got a moan and Cherri rolled her head to the side. "That really hurt." Cherri moaned.

"We're lucky we're not dead." Savannah said.

"I don't want to get up." Cherri said, turning her head back to normal.

"We've got to, Cherri." Savannah said as she slowly put her clawed hands on the ground. "We've got to." She repeated as she slowly started to push herself up, only to cry out and quickly lower herself back down.

"What is it?" Cherri asked, turning her head to the side.

"It's my ribs..." Savannah told her in a pained tone.

LINE BREAK

Rose was now crying like a baby, her head lowered and her body shaking with her sobs. A few inches away, with his back to her, Whirro stood up before he turned around, the rusty scissors in his clawed hand.

"That was easy." He said. "To break you, I mean." He added as Rose lifted her head up to look at him.

"Okay, y...you win." Rose told him. "Just pl...please. No more."

"No more isn't going to cut it." Whirro told her. "I've only just begun. By the time I'm done, I'm personally hoping that you're begging for me to finish you off."

Then, Whirro walked up to her and then around her, stopping as he stared at her two wings, which were both limply hanging down her back. Without a word, Whirro grabbed the one right in front of him and held it out. With his other hand, he opened the scissors up and slipped them up so that the wing was in-between the two blades.

"Snip." Whirro said. And that was what he then did.

LINE BREAK

Back at the bottom of the stairs, Lexy moaned as she managed to sit up. Then, her ear twitched again as the sound of Rose's agonized scream reached her ear.

"Rose?" Lexy asked weakly.

LINE BREAK

Meanwhile, Jake, with Lista and Maverick at his sides, walked down a hallway, seeing two doors on each side. "Which one are we going to go into?" Lista asked as the three of them stopped in their tracks.

"All of them." Jake told her, narrowing his eyes.

"Which one first?" Maverick asked.

"Does it matter?" Jake asked him as he started to walk forward, turning and stopping at the first door on the right side of the room. Grabbing the knob, Jake pushed the door open and then turned his head to the side. "Well?" He asked. "What are you waiting for?"

Without a word, Lista and Maverick walked over to Jake, neither of them noticing that Apep Kerberos walked around the corner, walking into the hallway.

As he watched Maverick and Lista follow Jake into the room, Apep's eyes narrowed.

LINE BREAK

Groaning, Lexy slowly turned around the corner of the stairs and started to walk down the next flight, slowly so she could keep her balance.

When the next scream coming from Rose hit her ears, Lexy gasped and her eyes widened.

"Rose?!" Lexy croaked out, not realizing until after she had shouted that it was probably not a good idea to do so with two dangerous dragons in the same building as you.

Grunting, Lexy slowly started to walk down the stairs again.

LINE BREAK

Inside the room that Jake, Maverick and Lista had entered, the three dragons remained together as they stood in the middle of the dark room. "It's so dark in here." Maverick said.

"No duh, genius." Lista said as she crossed her scaly arms.

"Just hang on a second." Jake said as he held up his clawed hand. Looking down, Jake opened his mouth and blew a fireball into it, lighting up the room somewhat. Jake then held it up, seeing that, just like in the room that Savannah and Cherri had went into, there was nothing except for a large window.

"Nothing?" Lista's eyes widened, lowering her scaly arms to her sides.

"One question." Maverick spoke up.

"Yeah?" Jake asked.

"Why didn't you just go and see if there is a light-switch in here?" Maverick asked.

"Well-" Jake started, but before he could continue, the light to the room switched on, lighting the room.

"Because then he'd run into me." Apep replied from behind them.

Gasping, Lista, Jake and Maverick all spun around to see the grinning Apep Kerberos standing in the doorway. "Busted." Kerberos mocked them.

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Now, Lista, Jake and Maverick faced the grinning Apep Kerberos, scowls on all of their faces. "Busted?" Jake replied. "Dude, I doubt that?"

"Oh?" Apep cocked his head to the side. "Why ever do you doubt that? Do you think I'm not capable?"

"You're outnumbered." Jake said as he took a fighting stance, Lista and Maverick quickly following his lead.

"So?" Kerberos shrugged. "Doesn't matter to me. I've taken on several Dragon Council Agents at once, and now...I've murdered your in-laws, but I've murdered three of your friends."

"Wha-?" Lista's eyes widened.

"Oh, and about your wife..." Apep tempted.

Roaring with rage, Jake broke out of his stance and charged for Kerberos, throwing a punch at him as soon as he reached Apep, but the grinning Apep was able to bring up a clawed hand and catch his fist.

"...She's surely dead by now, as well." Apep mocked the fuming Jake. "Killed by the dragon that she was trying to rescue, no less."

"What are you talking about?" Maverick asked, he and Lista staying in their fighting stances.

Then, Jake grunted as he was thrown back by Apep. As Jake grunted again and landed on his back in-between Maverick and Lista, Apep just smiled. "What did you mean by that?" Maverick demanded again as Jake slowly got up on his feet.

"I mean that Whirro was never in any real danger." Apep told them, his smile widening still. "And he has your wife." He pointed at Jake. "He's going to kill her, of course."

"Where is he?!" Jake demanded angrily.

"You're never going to find out..." Apep told the dragons as he started to walk towards them.

"Oh yes I will." Jake said, narrowing his eyes. "Guys, now!"

At that moment, Jake, Maverick and Lista all opened their mouths and blew out large torrents of fire. After about ten seconds of shooting the fire from their mouths, they all closed their mouths, the fire vanishing as they all stared at the spot where Apep Kerberos had been standing, only to see that he was no longer standing there.

"What?" Lista's eyes widened.

"Where'd that punk go?" Jake demanded, just as Kerberos landed on the ground, right behind them.

"Behind you." Kerberos said darkly. Then, with a grunt, he swung his tail forward, hitting Jake in the back and making him yelp as he was thrown forward, grunting as he landed on his belly near the door to the room.

Both Maverick and Lista spun around as quickly as they could and blew fire out of their mouth, but Apep quickly flapped his wings and flew into the air.

Closing their mouths, both Lista and Maverick looked up just in time to see the growling Apep coming down on them.

With a grunt, both Maverick and Lista were thrown back, landing on the ground in-between Jake as the growling red former Am Drag ran after Apep, who narrowed his eyes and scowled. A split second later, Jake slammed into Apep with such a massive force that both dragons were lifted off of their feet and flipped through the air, finally crashing through the window of the room.

Meanwhile, both Lista and Maverick got to their feet and saw Jake facing Apep outside. Apep grinned as he blocked Jake's punch with a hit from the back of his palm. Jake then grunted as Apep slammed his tail into the right side of his face. Then, Apep lifted his tail up and brought it down on Jake's head, dazing him.

"We've got to help him!" Lista stated as she and Maverick watched.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Maverick responded. Then, the two of them started to run towards the window.

Back outside, Apep grunted as he came down on Jake from up above, slamming his tail down onto him. As a result, the motionless Jake fell downwards to the ground below.

Turning his head to the side, Apep watched as both Maverick and Lista jumped from the window, flying towards him. Quickly, Apep spun, lashing out with his tail...

LINE BREAK

Slowly, Lexy reached the stairs that, if she walked down them, would lead her to the front door of the building. However, as she reached them, she heard the sound of another scream from Rose, which was coming down the hall that Lexy was facing.

"Rose?" Lexy shouted as loudly as she could. "Rose, where are you?"

Lexy got no answer. Instead, she just heard another scream coming from down the hall.

Groaning, Lexy slowly started to walk down the hall.

LINE BREAK

Inside the torture room, Rose screamed in agony as a dagger that was planted in her thigh moved down to her lower leg, courtesy of the clawed hand clutching the dagger: Whirro's.

With a line of blood running down her leg from the long cut, Whirro finally pulled the dagger out, the dagger having a serrated blade.

Turning around, Whirro started to walk back towards his bundle of torture tools, while Rose, with tears of pain in her eyes and running down her cheeks, slowly lowered his head to look at her torturer.

"Why?" She croaked out.

This made Whirro stop in his tracks and it also made him turn his head to the side. "Come again?" He asked.

"Why?" Rose repeated, stronger this time.

"Why?" Whirro asked her as he turned around to face her. "Why what? Why did I have Apep kill your parents? Why am I torturing you? Be specific."

"You...You know what I mean." Rose told him.

"Right." Whirro crossed his scaly arms. "Why am I doing this to you right now?"

"Why?" Rose prompted him once again.

"Because, Agent Long..." Whirro smiled. "...You had to get your nose into my business. That's why your parents are dead. That is the business I run. A person wants another person dead...they come to me and my business. If you hadn't started your own investigation into the homicide, you wouldn't be in this position right now."

"Gee, that makes me feel so much better." Rose tried to be brave, tried to be snarky. However, with her cracking voice and her tears of pain, she failed.

"Now..." Whirro held up the dagger again. "...I'm going to pick out a new toy, and then we're going to continue."

LINE BREAK

Lexy reached another hall and slowly turned to face it, only to see that it was a stairway and at the bottom of the stairs, there was a door.

"Rose, are you down there?" Lexy weakly called.

About five seconds later, she was answered by a howl of pain. It sounded like it was coming from Rose.

"Yep." Lexy replied. Then, she slowly started to walk down the stairs. As soon as she reached the bottom and reached the door, she reached out and grabbed the knob, but when she turned it, she found that it was locked.

Thinking quickly, Lexy quickly put her index claw into the lock and unlocked it with a simple turn of her finger.

Opening the door slowly, Lexy started to slowly walk down the stairs. As soon as she watched the bottom of the stairs, she stared into the room, seeing Rose in chains with her head lowered and weeping silently while she saw Whirro hunched over a pile of items that he could use for torture.

"Okay." Rose said weakly as she lifted up her head.

"Okay what?" Whirro asked, turning around.

"Just...just end it." Rose told her captor. "Put me out of my misery. Just...just end me."

"Aw..." Whirro smiled, using his tail to pick up the serrated dagger, using his tail to get it in his clawed hand. "...Finally, my work has paid off."

"Just...just let me have one last request." Rose said.

"A last request?" Whirro mocked her. "What do you think I am?"

"Please." Rose begged him. "There's just one thing I want to know."

"And what would that be?" Whirro asked.

"Who's Cai?" Rose asked as Whirro stopped in front of her. "Who is he? That's all I want to know. Please, just tell me that."

"Do you think I owe you something?" Whirro asked her.

"It'll make me happy." Rose said lamely.

"Well then..." Whirro smiled at her, placing a clawed hand on her head, stroking it. "...I guess it couldn't hurt. After all, you won't be breathing anymore in about thirty seconds."

"Exactly." Rose said as Whirro took his hand off of her head. "Please...as my last request..."

Smiling, Whirro got into her face. "Cai is the dragon who paid to have your parents murdered." He answered, right before he put the tip of the blade of his dagger to the back of Rose's left ear. "Well, now that you'll be dying happy, I'll finish you off..."

"No." Lexy breathed, her eyes widened.

However, before she could take more than one step forward, she grunted as Apep's tail hit her in the back of the head. Two seconds later, Lexy hit the floor belly-first, unconscious, making Whirro turn his head to the side and making him take the dagger away from Rose's ear.

"Really nice." Apep said as he pointed down at the unconscious Lexy.

"Good job for rendering her unconscious." Whirro said, his eyes narrowing.

"They're all dead." Apep said as he crossed his scaly arms. "Well, except for this one."

"And I thought you killed her."

"I did too." Apep replied as he lowered his scaly arms to his sides. "What do we do with her now?"

"I know just the thing." Whirro smiled. "I know where we can dump her and Agent Long. No one will find them." Then, Whirro turned to face Rose again, Rose now looking scared.

"Sorry, Rose." Whirro said. "It looks like you won't be getting that quick exit from this world that I thought you would."

Then, Whirro swung his tail towards her, slamming it into Rose's face. For Rose, everything immediately went black.

BLACKOUT; END EPISODE

 **A/N: Please review. Sorry for any of you who were disturbed about this chapter. There won't be anything like this again in Future Dragon.**


	7. Chapter 7

Future Dragon: Rose Long (Season Nine)

Chapter/Episode 7: Dragons In Distress Part 2: Life or Death Situation

On the Island of Draco, Arkadi, in his human form, turned around the corner of the Main Hall, walking over to the doors, which were opened. Walking inside, he could see Councilor Callum and Councilor Rin sitting at the large table in the back of the building.

"Can I ask you two a question?" Arkadi asked in his Russian accent as he walked up to the table.

"Go ahead." Callum told him.

"Have you seen Gilda?"

"Dragon Addamo?" Rin asked.

"Yes, Gilda." Arkadi replied, crossing his arms.

"No, we haven't seen her." Rin replied.

"Oh." Arkadi lowered his arms to his sides. "Um, how about Rose and the others? I haven't seen them in a while. Do you know where they are?"

"Actually..." Rin said. "...We do know where they are. Agent Long, Agent Rogers, Councilor Long, Dragon Feara, Dragon Solorio, Drago-"

"Can you tell me where they are?" Arkadi asked.

"They went out to rescue Whirro." Callum said. "The dragon that rescued you all from Councilor Long's doppelganger."

"Rescue?" Arkadi asked. "What happened to him?"

"Apep Kerberos happened to him." Callum answered. Just after Callum finished saying this, Rin's eyes widened as she heard a beeping sound coming from within her Council robes. Reaching in, Rin pulled out her communication device, while Councilor Callum turned his head to the side to look at her.

"Dragon Dyalov, if you'd be so king as to leave." Rin said. "I've got a call to take."

Nodding once, Arkadi turned and started to walk away.

LINE BREAK

In the alley that he, Lista and Maverick had fallen into, Jake, now in his human form, hissed in pain as he lowered one of his arms from his communication device, now only holding it with one hand. "C'mon." Jake complained. "Pick up."

In front of him, Lista and Maverick were both staring at him, sitting in their human forms.

At that moment, a holographic image of Councilor Rin appeared. "Yeah!" Jake said with a smile on his face. "About time you picked up!"

"I hope you found Whirro." Rin said.

"Well, we didn't find him..." Jake said. "...But we did learn about where he is."

"Then why are you calling me?" Rin asked in an annoyed tone. "Why aren't you going after him? You're the ones who wanted to go after him in the fir-"

"You were right, Rin." Jake said with a look of anger on his face.

"What?" Rin looked shocked.

"You were right." Jake repeated. "We shouldn't have gone looking for this guy."

"Why the sudden change of attitude, Councilor Long?"

"He's not in any danger." Jake said. "But now Rose is."

"I'm afraid I don't follow, Councilor Long."

"Whirro's a punk!" Jake exclaimed. "A real bad dude!"

"Elaborate, Councilor Long." Rin said sternly. She was getting real annoyed with the fact that Jake wasn't just getting to the point.

"Kerberos didn't kidnap Whirro." Jake said. "Whirro is with Kerberos."

"Are you sure of this?" Rin asked.

"Hell yeah, I'm sure!" Jake told her bitterly. "Kerberos just told me, Lista and Maverick himself. Whirro wasn't in any real danger, but now Rose is, and Savannah, Cherri and Lexy are possibly dead."

"This isn't good, Councilor Long."

"Understatement of the freakin' year, Councilor!" Jake her. "Look, it's all up to me, Lista and Maverick now. We have to try and save Rose."

"I agree completely." Rin said. "Don't come back here until you have both Kerberos and Whirro in custody and you have Agent Long safe and sound."

"We won't." Jake narrowed his eyes.

"There is just one thing I don't get, Councilor Long."

"Yeah?" Jake asked. "What's that?"

"You said that Kerberos told you that Whirro was with him the whole time and that Agent Long is with Whirro, right?"

"Pretty much." Jake nodded. "That's exactly what I said."

"You're not in any danger?" Rin asked. "You got away from Kerberos?"

"I wouldn't call it that." Lista said.

"He dropped us out window." Maverick added.

"He thinks we're dead." Jake smiled as he told this to Rin. "We can use this to our advantage..."

LINE BREAK

Groaning, Lexy slowly opened her eyes, hearing the sound of running water, almost like it was coming in through a hole; like a slurping noise. With her eyes opened, she saw a dirty ceiling up above her and a wooden board over what appeared to be a sun roof of sorts. Then, Lexy's eyes widened in horror as she realized something. She felt wet. She was lying in dirty water.

Gasping, Lexy rolled over so that her belly was in the water and she looked ahead of her, seeing that the water she was lying in was in fact very dirty, with dirt and other things in it that made it darkly colored. She could also see where the water was coming from: a clogged toilet.

Yelping with disgust, Lexy got to her feet as quickly as she could, her eyes wide and her lips trembling as she looked down at her clawed hands. "Oh god..." Lexy whined.

However, when she heard the sound of pained coughing coming from behind her, Lexy turned around as quickly as she could, gasping as she saw a battered Rose lying on her side in the water, moaning as she finished coughing, the blood coming from the cuts on her legs taking part in most of the water she was lying in.

With a look of disgust mixed with a look of fear, Lexy stared at Rose. "I can't..." She whispered to herself. "...It's too vile. But...Rose..."

Yet deep down, she knew what the right course of action to take was. Squeezing her eyes shut, she groaned, clenching her already shaking hands. Then, she quickly hurried over to Rose, stopping as her feet dipped into the blood-soaked water. Looking down, Lexy shivered with disgust and then squeezed her eyes shut.

"Do it!" She commanded herself. Then, she forced herself to kneel down in the bloodied water. Groaning with apprehension, she put her clawed hands on Rose's arm and rolled her over so she was now lying on her back.

"Rose?" Lexy asked. In response, she got a moan. This encouraged Lexy to continue. "Rose?' She repeated, giving Rose a light slap on the side of the face. Moaning again, this caused Rose to slowly open her eyes, staring up at Lexy.

"Rose." Lexy smiled with relief.

"Lexy?" Rose moaned, her eyes filled with shock.

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL BREAK

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

"Lexy?" Rose had said. In response, Lexy just smiled and nodded her head, relieved that she wasn't alone. "You're alive?" Rose asked weakly. "Or am I just dead? Is this...Heaven?"

"You're not dead, Rose." Lexy said. "Know this, because if you were, this is Hell."

"How'd you survive?"

"I don't know." Lexy replied. "I just did." She finished as she pointed down at her belly and chest, where the slash marks from Apep's claws were.

Rose said nothing, instead just turning her head back to normal with a moan. "I saw what Whirro did to you." Lexy said, trying to keep her mind off of Rose's blood, which she was kneeling in. "Are you in much pain?"

"You have no idea." Rose croaked.

Glancing over to Rose's legs, Lexy could see that Rose was still bleeding from the cuts that went down both of Rose's legs, the watery blood rolling down the side of her legs.

"Can you move at all?" Lexy asked.

"Don't want to." Rose replied, slowly closing her eyes. "I want the pain to go away..."

"Look, I think we should do something about your wounds." Lexy told her. "I don't know how long we've both been out cold, so I don't know how long you've been bleeding. We need to get it to stop."

Then, Lexy turned her head to the side, and to her surprise, saw Rose's cape lying to the side, soaked by the dirty water. Lexy groaned. "Does everything in here have to be so dirty?"

"That reminds me..." Rose said weakly, turning her head to the side slowly. "...Where are we?"

"I don't know." Lexy replied, keeping her eyes on the cape. "All I know is that we're trapped in a filthy crap-hole."

"What are you looking at?" Rose asked.

"Just hand tight." Lexy said softly. "I'll be right back."

LINE BREAK

"Yep, I think it's dislocated." Maverick said as he sat by Jake, taking his hand off of one of Jake's arms.

"That really tanks." Jake moaned.

"You should be grateful that none of us were hurt too badly." Lista told him, still sitting right in front of him.

"Maverick, just push it back in." Jake told him.

"What?" Maverick seemed shocked. "Isn't that bad for the injury?"

"I'm not going to be able to fight off both Kerberos and Whirro with a dislocated arm." Jake told him in an annoyed tone. "Do it!"

"Okay, okay." Maverick quickly gave in as he reached out with both hands and took Jake's arm in them. "Okay, just two little warnings: First, I've never done this before, and second, this might hurt."

"Just do it!" Jake barked.

Nodding once, Maverick quickly forced Jake's arm back into place. Just like Maverick had warned, Jake squeezed his eyes shut and shouted in pain. "I told you so." Maverick said as he pulled his hands away.

"Are you okay?" Lista asked as soon as Jake had stopped screaming, now just putting his hand to his now relocated shoulder.

"Yeah." Jake answered weakly. "I'm good. I'm good. Now all we need to do..." He continued as he slowly took his hand away from his arm. "...Is to just plan. We need to come up with a good plan to save Rose. I think it's the only way we'll ever stand a chance at beating Kerberos and Whirro."

"Jake?" Suddenly came the sound of Cherri's voice. Cherri, in her dragon form, had turned and was stepping into the alley.

"Cherri..." Jake said after he had gotten up and while he was turning to face her.

"You're alive!" Lista said happily as she and Maverick stood up, both at Jake's sides. "We thought you were dead!"

"Where's Savannah?" Jake asked.

"Don't worry." Cherri said as she walked further into the alley. "She's alive."

"But where is she?" Jake asked.

"She's in another alley." Cherri replied.

"Hurt?" Jake asked.

"It's her ribs." Cherri explained. "I don't know how many were broken, but some broke after we got thrown out the window.

"You got thrown out the window too, huh?" Maverick asked.

"Take us to her." Jake said.

"But what about planning a rescue for Rose?" Lista asked as she turned her head to the side.

"That can wait for a few seconds." Jake said. "Besides, Savannah could help us. Now, come on. We have to hurry."

Nodding once, Cherri quickly turned around and hurried out of the alley, Jake, Maverick and Lista all following her as quickly as they could.

LINE BREAK

Back on the Island of Draco, Arkadi was walking down the hall of one of the buildings, when he spotted Gilda, in her human form, her eyes closed, sitting at the very end of the hall, her wrists resting on her knees, looking like she was deep in thought.

"Gilda." Arkadi's face lit up as he stopped in his tracks. "Gilda!" He called out to her.

Opening her eyes, Gilda could see Arkadi standing a few feet away. "Hey." She said softly.

"What are you doing all by yourself?" Arkadi asked before he started to walk over to her.

"Did it occur to you that I want to be alone?" Gilda asked him as he stopped in front of her.

"Why would you want to be alone?" Arkadi asked as he squatted down so he could stare into her eyes rather than look down at her. "Isn't that why you chose not to stay in Mermaid City?"

"Oh great, now you bring that up!" Gilda snapped at him, her eyes narrowing.

"It's true." Arkadi said. "Look, I haven't seen you since we were freed from the doppelganger. What's going on?"

"I'm confused, Arkadi!"

"What are you confused about?"

"I don't even know what I'm doing here, Arkadi." Gilda told him.

"I feel like you're branching off into a whole new topic." Arkadi replied. "I don't understand you, Gilda. You're not making sense."

"Why am I here?" Gilda nearly shouted at him. "Why am I helping bring down this assassin dragon? What do I have to gain?"

"You're-" Arkadi started, but Gilda cut him off.

"Everything I've done to Rose since I met her was to get her to leave my life and give up on finding the killer." Gilda continued. "But now-"

"Now she's found the killer." Arkadi said softly.

"But he hasn't been captured."

"Not yet, anyway." Arkadi said.

"Look where all my actions have gotten me, Arkadi." Gilda went on. "Since Rose has entered my life, everything's gone downhill. I've gotten on the wrong side of my friends, I've gotten arrested by the Dragon Council and now, to top it off, I'm at a loss for myself!"

"I think you're being too hard on yourself." Arkadi said.

"I'm not." Gilda narrowed her eyes. "I'm being completely accurate. Let me ask you something, Arkadi. Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"What are my options now?"

"Well-"

"I'll tell you what my options are, Arkadi." Gilda pointed at him. "I don't really have any. I've gotten in too deep. The only thing that I can really do now is watch as Rose captures this dragon. I might even be forced to help."

"I know you don't want that, Gilda." Arkadi said softly. "But that isn't fair to Rose."

"And what about me?" Gilda challenged. "It's not fair to me that Rose gets closure and I don't! I've suffered just as much as Rose has! I've suffered MORE than Rose has!"

"Sometimes, Gilda..." Arkadi told her. "...Life isn't very fair."

"The same could be said for Rose." Gilda replied. "Don't you think?"

Sighing, Arkadi stood back up, then he looked down on Gilda. "Do you want to know what I think?" He asked.

"What?" Gilda asked, looking up.

"I think you need to get some fresh air." Arkadi said as he offered her a hand. "You need a nice, long flight."

LINE BREAK

Still lying on her back, Rose continued to stare up at the ceiling, but soon, she could see Lexy walking back over to her and turning, Rose's black cape in her clawed hands.

"What are you doing with that?" Rose asked weakly.

"I'm going to use it to bandage those cuts." Lexy said as she took the cape in both hands and tore it down the middle. Then, Lexy shivered with disgust as she knelt back down in the bloody water. "Sorry it's wet with whatever is in this water." Lexy apologized.

"It's not your fault." Rose told her.

LINE BREAK

"Here she is." Cherri said as she stepped into the alley where the still dragon-formed Savannah was lying on her belly, staring at Cherri, as well as Jake, Maverick and Lista as they followed Cherri in, taking pained breaths.

Without a word, Jake started to run over to Savannah, getting down beside her. "Can you roll over?" He asked her.

"I'll try." Savannah answered, sounding rather pathetic as she spoke.

Grunting, Savannah forced herself up onto her side, falling over onto her back about two seconds later. As Savannah took more slow and pained breaths, Jake gently put his hand on her stomach. Hearing a soft cry coming from the younger dragon, Jake's eyes filled with sympathy.

"Don't worry." He told her. "I'm going to be gentle."

Cherri, Maverick and Lista all watched as Jake softly felt around Savannah's stomach, finally pulling his hand away about ten seconds later.

"Well?" Cherri asked.

"All of them." Jake said as he turned his head to the side.

"You've got to be kidding." Cherri said.

"Nope." Jake said after he had stood up, now facing Cherri, Lista and Maverick. "I'm not. All of her ribs are broken. From what I can tell, she's not bleeding internally."

"So what does that mean?" Maverick asked.

"Nothing, really." Jake said with a shrug. "She'll be perfectly fine. Sure, she'll be in a lot of pain, but only until we get her back to the Island of Draco. Then, we'll get her a healing potion. That should fix her right up."

"How long will it take until we get back there?" Cherri asked.

"We've got to capture Kerberos and Whirro first." Jake said, crossing his arms. "Not to mention, find Rose. But..." He continued. "...Maybe you should take her, Cherri."

"Yes." Cherri said softly, quickly agreeing with the Dragon Councilor. "You're right. That would be best. I really should."

"Maverick and Lista, that means that you've still got to help me out." Jake said, pointing at both Maverick and Lista, using both of his arms.

"Savannah, I'm going to need you to go down into your human form." Cherri told Savannah as she started to walk forward.

A short time later, Cherri flew up into the air, flying away with the now human-formed Savannah on her back.

Back in the alley, Jake, now in his dragon form, watched Cherri fly away as Maverick and Lista, who were behind him, transformed into their dragon forms from behind them.

"What now?" Lista asked, making Jake turn around to face them.

"We're going to come up with a plan." Jake told them, crossing his scaly arms.

LINE BREAK

Back in the bathroom, Lexy stared down at her clawed hands, which were now covered in Rose's blood. Shivering in disgust, Lexy looked up and stared at Rose, who was now lying on her side, both of her legs bandaged up by the torn-in-two cape.

Lexy quickly scowled at Rose, angry that because of her, she now was in this disgusting prison, but as she stared at Rose's weakened form, she knew that she was wrong to be mad at the older dragon. It wasn't Rose's fault. Rose was in the exact same position that she was in. Sighing, Lexy lowered her clawed hands and sighed.

"Something wrong?" Rose weakly asked.

"You mean other than how disgusting this place is?" Lexy asked.

"Yeah."

"Nope." Lexy replied, crossing her scaly arms. "Look, Rose. We've got to get out of here."

"I know that." Rose replied. "There's just one problem. We don't know where we are or even if there's a way out of here."

"There has to be a way out of here, Rose." Lexy told her. "After all, Whirro and Kerberos put us in here in the first place."

"Do you see any entrances or exits?" Rose asked weakly.

"Well, um." Lexy replied as she put a clawed hand to her finger to her chin, but then she quickly pulled it away and recoiled in disgust.

"Well?" Rose asked.

"Well, I-" Lexy started, but then she immediately stopped, her eyes widening with realization. "Up there!" Lexy claimed, looking up and pointing up at the wooden boards over the sunroof. "That's our way out of here!"

Silently, Rose turned her head back to normal. "Okay." She croaked out.

"Well, get up." Lexy ordered as she looked back down. "Come on, Rose."

"I don't feel like I can, Lexy." Rose said weakly.

"What do you mean?" Lexy asked, confused. "Don't you want to get out of here? You don't want to die here, do you?"

"Of course I don't." Rose said as she slowly turned her head back to the side. "But the problem is that all of my energy is gone. I can't fly up there after what Whirro did to my wings."

"Well, I'm not going to leave you here."

"You have no choice." Rose said.

"Rose-"

"Don't worry." Rose gave Lexy a weak smile. "I know you'll come back with help. I trust in you."

"That's what you want me to do?"

"Of course."

"Okay, Rose." Lexy said softly. Then, Lexy grunted as she slowly got to her feet. Looking up, Lexy flapped her wings and flew up to the ceiling, stopping just at below the sunroof. Slowly, Lexy brought her hands up and pushed at the boards, which didn't budge.

"Alright." Lexy said, narrowing her eyes as she lowered herself downwards. "You asked for it."

Then, with as grunt, Lexy swung her tail up, hitting the wooden board and snapping it in half. However, almost immediately, Lexy's smile vanished and transformed into a look of horror as lots of mud fell into the room from up above.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Lexy shouted in horror as the mud hit her.

BLACKOUT; END EPISODE

 **A/N: Please review. The finale of the three-parter is coming up next.**


	8. Chapter 8

Future Dragon: Rose Long (Season Nine)

Chapter/Episode 8: Dragons In Distress Part 3: The Escape Plan

Meanwhile, both Apep Kerberos and Whirro, both in their dragon forms and both covered in mud, landed on the roof of Whirro's building. "How did that place get buried under all that?" Apep asked, turning his head to the side.

"I don't know." Whirro replied. "All that matters is that I know about it and it is the perfect place to leave two meddling dragons to die."

"So, what now?" Apep asked.

"Before we found out that the dragons were here..." Whirro said as he turned his head to the side to address his assassin. "...I gave you a simple order: get those arrows back. Use them to kill the remaining members of the Dragon Council. Then, there will be few, if any, who know of what we have had done."

LINE BREAK

Back on the Island of Draco, both Arkadi and Gilda were in their dragon forms as they reached the ledge of the island. "Where are we even going?" Gilda asked as she turned her head to the side. "Do you even have any place in mind?"

"That's completely beside the point, Gilda." Arkadi said in his Russian accent as he turned his head to the side. "My goal isn't to get you someplace. My goal is to get you to relax a little."

"Well, good luck with that." Gilda said sarcastically.

Then, Gilda turned her head back to normal as Arkadi flapped his wings and took off into the air. Sighing, Gilda started to flap her wings as well, taking off and following Arkadi.

LINE BREAK

Back in the alley, Lista and Maverick sat on their knees facing Jake, who was also sitting on his knees. "Okay, so do you understand the plan?" Jake asked.

"That's really not much of a plan." Lista said with narrowed eyes.

"That isn't a plan at all." Maverick voiced his thoughts.

"Yes it is." Jake told them. "It's a plan of attack. How is not a plan?"

"I could have come up with that plan, Jake!" Lista said. "It's so simple!"

"It literally took you ten seconds to think the plan up." Maverick said. "That's why it's not a plan."

"Say what?" Jake raised an eyebrow.

"You didn't plan this out." Maverick told him. "It's not much of a plan if you only took ten seconds to think it up."

"Well, what do you expect me to do, huh?" Jake challenged as he put his clawed hands on his hips. "I don't have that kind of plan! Rose is in danger!"

"We know that." Maverick told him. "But do you really think that just barging back into Whirro's house is going to help her? It's the exact same we did before, and we almost got killed. Only now, we have fewer dragons. It's just the three of us. It's inevitable that we're going to lose again."

"No, we won't." Jake told Maverick, narrowing his eyes. "We'll win this time!"

"How can you be so sure?" Lista asked.

"We're going to stick together." Jake said, before his eyes filled with sadness. "Guys, this is the only way. Every moment counts. We can't just sit here and plan. We have to go in there and fight for Rose."

LINE BREAK

On the Island of Draco, Councilor Rin was walking across the grass when she heard a ringing coming within her robes. Stopping in her tracks, she gasped and quickly looked down, reaching into her robes.

"Councilor Long..." She grumbled to herself. "...This better be you, and you better have good news."

Finally pulling her communication device out, she quickly pressed a button that caused a holographic image of Jake, in his dragon form, to appear. "Good." Rin said.

"What's good?" Jake replied.

"I was hoping that it was you."

"Oh." Jake replied.

"Please tell me that you have good news, Councilor Long." Rin said, starting to once again walk along the grass.

"Well..." Jake told her. "...I guess there is some."

"Did you find Rose?" Rin asked, cutting to the chase.

"No, Councilor." Jake answered, sounding quite disappointed about it himself.

"But you said that you had some good news." Now Rin was annoyed. How dare he lie to her?

"I said that I guess I did." Jake replied.

"Well, then thrill me, Councilor." Rin narrowed her eyes. "What is your spectacularly good news?"

"Cherri and Savannah are alive." Jake said.

"Oh, that's really spectacular, Councilor Long." Rin rolled her eyes.

"Well, at least it's something, right?" Jake asked.

"Whatever, Councilor Long." Rin told him. "Just capture Whirro and Kerberos and save Agent Long. Anything other than that is failure and very bad news."

"I understand, Councilor." Jake said, although it was clear by his tone of voice that he didn't like how Rin didn't seem to care about Cherri and Savannah.

Then, his holographic form vanished. Quickly, Rin started to put her device back into her robes. However, just after she had finished, Rin was forced to look up when she heard the sound of Cherri's voice:

"Councilor!"

Staring straight ahead, Rin could see Cherri flying towards the island, the human-formed Savannah on her back.

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL BREAK

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Taking a step back, Rin watched as Cherri landed on the grass, getting down on all fours. "Councilor..." Cherri addressed Rin. "...Do you mind taking Savannah for me?"

"Why can't she get up herself?" Rin asked. "Why are you flying her around? Can't she do that herself?"

"If she does..." Cherri replied. "...She'll be caused great pain."

"Why?"

"Apep Kerberos tried to kill us." Cherri said. "He threw us out a window."

"I know that." Rin said. "When Councilor Long called, he was under the impression that both of you were dead. What happened to Agent Rogers?"

"Her ribs are broken."

"Aw, very well." Rin nodded once. "Give me just a second." Then, in a bright light, she transformed into her dragon form, taking the sleeping Savannah off of Cherri's back. Rin took another step back, now holding Savannah in her arms like a big baby while Cherri stood straight up again, grunting as he back cracked.

"Thanks." Cherri smiled. "Where are you going to take her?"

"To the hospital." Rin told her. "We'll fix up a healing potion for her."

"Sounds good." Cherri said. "Mind if I come with?"

"Do whatever you feel like." Rin said as she slowly turned around. Then, she walked away. Quickly, Cherri started to follow her.

LINE BREAK

Back in the room where Lexy and Rose were trapped in, the mud had stopped piling into the room, and now only a few pieces of mud were falling into the room, landing on the rather large pile of mud on the floor.

Sitting against the wall, Lexy was covered in mud and was in tears as she stared at her wet and dirty hands. "I can't believe it..." Lexy managed as tears continued to roll down her cheeks.

"You can't believe what?" Rose asked weakly, still lying on her back.

"This place." Lexy told Rose, her voice cracking. "This place is so disgusting, so vile, so wrong. This is a nightmare, Rose. We're trapped here, buried under all that mud. We're going to die here."

After saying this, Lexy quickly lowered her head, a wail escaping her. Slowly, she lifted her head back up. "This is a nightmare." She repeated. "I feel so dirty, so helpless. What did I do, Rose? Is this a karmic demise for me? What did I do to deserve such an awful fate?"

"I don't know." Rose said weakly, winching from the pain as she slowly brought her clawed hand up and placing it down on her chest, accidentally placing it on the spot where Whirro had branded her. "I know I probably deserve this, though."

"No you don't." Lexy blinked as more tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I've done some pretty bad stuff, Lexy."

"You're a good dragon, though."

"Thanks." Was all Rose said.

"I just don't understand." Lexy went back to feeling bad for herself.

"It happens sometimes." Rose said weakly. "We don't choose the way we go out. It's not up to us."

"I know, but Rose, I think I'd rather be buried alive."

"We pretty much are." Rose responded weakly. "The only difference is that we're not trapped in such a small space. We're still trapped, but the space we have is greater. We also have more air, at least for now."

"I'd trade all the air in my lungs for a clean place to be trapped."

"Now that's just irrational, Lexy."

"Then again..." Lexy said softly. "...I've never been one for rational thought, huh?"

"What are you talking about?" Rose asked as she slowly lifted her head up.

"Nothing." Lexy replied as she scooted her scaly knees up and hugged them, setting her chin down.

"You're talking about your issue with germs, aren't you?"

"It's not just the thing with germs." Lexy replied, blinking back more tears. "It's also those rituals I have. I have to hit my tail against the floor whenever I'm fighting an opponent. All I can say is that it's a good thing that I don't enter fights very often."

"If it makes you feel better." Rose croaks. "It does, right?"

"Of course it does." Lexy said, lifting her head up. "It makes me feel safe. I know it's irrational, though."

"Then why do you keep doing these rituals?" Rose asked. "Why do you freak out when it comes to germs?"

"Can't help it." Lexy told her.

"But if you know it's irrational-"

"I only know it's irrational because that's what Lono always told me." Lexy admitted. "He tried to get me to just deal with these fears, I just never wanted to leave my comfort zone. And now here I am, forced out of it. Now we're both going to slowly die." As she finished speaking, she put her head back down, resting her head on her knees.

LINE BREAK

Meanwhile, Gilda and Arkadi were flying through the air. Smiling as he turned his head to the side to look at Gilda, only to see that, even as she flew through the air, she still seemed to be lost in thought.

"Hey." Arkadi said, making Gilda turn her head to the side.

"What?" She asked in a rather annoyed tone.

"Gilda, you're not supposed to think right now."

"Don't tell me what to do." Gilda told him.

"This is supposed to be relaxing, Gilda."

"I can relax once I've figured everything out." Gilda said as she turned her head back to normal.

"Look, I honestly think it would be in your best interests to just make peace with Rose." Arkadi said.

"I'd rather lick a cactus." Gilda narrowed her eyes.

"It would be closure for you."

"How would it be closure for me?" Gilda asked as she turned her head to the side again. "The way I see it, it wouldn't be closure for me. It'd be closure for Rose. I can never get closure." Gilda narrowed her eyes.

"Do you really believe that?"

"Yes, I do." Gilda said before her eyes filled with sadness. "Why do I not deserve peace of mind and justice for what was done to my family? Why does Rose deserve it more than I do?"

"Gilda-"

"You know what, Arkadi?" Gilda replied as she turned her head back to normal.

"No, what?" Arkadi asked nervously.

"This flight was really helpful."

"Really?" Arkadi asked, smiling with relief.

"Yeah, it really fixed up my problem. I know what to do now."

"And what's that?" Arkadi continued to smile. "You're going to make peace with Rose? Are you going to help her find this Kerberos guy?"

"Absolutely not." Gilda scoffed, smiling in disbelief as Arkadi's words.

"Why not?" Arkadi asked, his smile vanishing.

However, instead of answering, Gilda just made a quick u-turn in the air and started to fly back to the Island of Draco. Stopping in his tracks, Arkadi turned around and watched her fly away.

LINE BREAK

Back in the room that Rose and Lexy were trapped in, Rose moaned as she slowly lifted her head back up. "Lexy?" She croaked.

"Yeah?" Lexy responded.

"Well, you know how you were talking about how you acknowledge how irrational your fears are?"

"Where are you going with this, Rose?" Lexy asked as she slowly lifted her chin from her knees.

"You said that you were too timid to face your fears..."

"Rose, just tell me what you're thinking."

"Since you're out of your comfort zone..." Rose said. "...Why not use this time to face your fears?"

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL BREAK

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Meanwhile, Jake, Lista and Maverick flew up into the room in Whirro's home, through the window that they had been thrown out of.

After they landed on the floor, Maverick smiled and turned his head to the side. "I actually like this." He said.

"What about it do you like?" Jake asked, who by now was all business.

"I like how we came in through the window and not the front door." Maverick said as he turned his head back to normal.

"Yeah, that's nice." Jake ignored his compliment as he started to walk towards the door. "Come on. We don't have much time. Let's get Whirro and Kerberos."

Without a word, Lista and Maverick both started to follow Jake.

LINE BREAK

"Rose..." Lexy's eyes were wide. "...I don't think I can..."

"Why not?" Rose croaked. "Do you want to die here?"

"Of course not!" Lexy asserted. "It's filthy and a nightmare! I told you already that I'd rather be buried alive!"

"Look." Rose said. "You know that your fears aren't rational."

"But that doesn't mean that they're not real fears."

"Lexy, do you want to be the way you are for the rest of your life?" Rose asked her. "Do you always want to sit at a table with a mandatory rag under your tail? Do you want to always have to wear those rubber gloves whenever you touch something that isn't yours?"

"Rose-"

"Look at yourself." Rose told her. "You're sitting in filthy water, you've got not only my blood on your hands, but you've got mud all over your hands and body. You're in your own hell on earth right now, Lexy. How can it possibly get any worse?"

"Rose, I-"

"If you don't want to die here..." Rose croaked. "...Then now is your time to do something about it."

LINE BREAK

"Alright, this is it." Jake whispered as he, Lista and Maverick all walked down the hall that led to the door to Whirro's room.

"Do you think Kerberos will be in there?" Lista whispered.

"Most definitely." Jake whispered back. "That's why all of us have got to stay together."

At this point, they reached the door and all turned to face it. From inside, the door creaked as Jake slowly pushed it open, seeing a scowling Whirro sitting in his chair in his dragon form, his scaly arms crossed.

"I see my assassin failed to kill you." Whirro growled.

"You bet." Jake smiled.

"What a pity..." Whirro said as he slowly stood up. "...It looks like I'm going to have to do it all by myself."

"What?" Jake's eyes widened. "You mean Kerberos isn't here?"

"No, he's gone." Whirro smiled as he took a fighting stance.

Jake chuckled nervously upon hearing this. "You see, about that..." Jake said as he brought his hand to the back of his neck and started to rub it. "...We kind of wanted to fight both of you two punks so we could save some time and just capture both of you. Do you mind if we wait until he gets back?"

"Yes." Whirro said right before he dropped his fighting stance and leapt into the air, flying towards them.

"Aw man..." Was all Jake could say before Whirro's tail slammed into him, making him, Lista and Maverick all yell as they were thrown out into the hall, Whirro flying into the hall as well, only to land right outside the door.

"Of course..." Whirro said as he brought his hands up and put them together, cracking his knuckles. "...I'm sure that by the time I defeat all three of you, Kerberos will be back..."

LINE BREAK

Inside the under-the-mud room, Lexy sighed as she stared up at the mud that covered the sunroof.

"Don't worry..." Rose said weakly as she rolled her head to the side slowly. "...It's going to be okay."

"What if I fail and I die?" Lexy asked, turning her head to the side and looking down.

"Then at least you die trying instead of dying down here." Rose said with a weak smile as she slowly looked back up.

"Don't worry, Rose." Lexy promised. "I'm going to come back with help for you."

"I know." Rose said softly, still smiling. "I trust you."

Looking back up at the sunroof, Lexy sighed again before she started to flap her wings, taking off into the air. As soon as she reached the mud, she slowly brought her claws up and dug into the mud with them.

As some of the removed mud fell down into the room, Lexy reached up and dug into the mud again.

Down below, Rose smiled as she watched Lexy burrow upwards. In the hole that Lexy was burrowing through, Lexy grunted as she used her claws to dig upwards, mud falling down onto her, but then rolling down her and then falling into the bathroom.

A short time later, Lexy stopped as she panted, trying to catch her breath. "There's got to...be another way." Lexy said to herself in-between gasps.

"Wait." A second later, she said this as her eyes widened. Quickly looking up, Lexy opened her mouth and blew out a torrent of fire, which incinerated the mud above her.

About five seconds later, Lexy closed her mouth and smiled as she prepared to see the progress she had made. However, her smile vanished as she saw that there was still mud high above her.

"There's more?!" Lexy's eyes widened. "God, how much more do I have to take?"

A short time later, Lexy's claws reached the surface, sticking out of the dirt and then moving forward, creating a hole for the panting Lexy to crawl out of before she sighed and collapsed on her belly, panting hard.

As soon as she had caught her breath, Lexy slowly pulled herself up and sat up on her knees, looking up into the sky, a smile of relief appearing on her face.

"YES!" She shouted with glee, extending her arms out to her sides. "I'M FREE! OUT! SAFE!"

In her celebration, Lexy leaned forward and dug her hands into the mud and pulled them out, throwing the mud that she had pulled out into the air as she sat back up. "SWEET FREEDOM!"

LINE BREAK

Back at Whirro's house, Whirro's tail slammed into both Maverick and Lista, making both dragons shout as they were thrown back, starting to fall down the flight of stairs.

Turning back around, Whirro grunted as he lashed out with his tail, Jake jumping back to avoid it. "It's only you and me now, Councilor Long." Whirro said as he held up both of his clawed hands, he and Whirro starting to walk around in circles, squaring off.

"I think it's only fair to warn you that I'm going to take you down." Jake told his foe as he also held his two clawed hands up.

"I have yet to see you take any strikes against me." Whirro told him.

"I'm waiting."

"Until my guard is down?" Whirro mocked him with a smile. "If that's the case, then Apep truly will be back before we finish this off."

"Then why don't you take the first strike?" Jake challenged.

"I'm not that easy to manipulate, Councilor Long."

"Well, isn't that too bad." Jake replied sarcastically.

"You know what, Councilor Long?" Whirro suddenly asked.

"What?"

"I'm getting quite tired of doing this." Whirro said. "Perhaps I am that easy to manipulate. So, I guess I'll just attack you now."

At that moment, Whirro stopped walking in a circle and grunted as he started to run towards Jake, who in response, opened his mouth and blew out a torrent of fire.

Grunting, Whirro jumped into the air to avoid it and continued to move towards Jake, only to grunt as Jake slammed his fist into his face. Grunting, Whirro fell back and landed in a sitting position.

Before Whirro could move, he once again grunted as Jake slammed his tail into his face, causing Whirro to flip over in the air, landing on his belly.

Growling, Whirro quickly pushed himself up with his arms, but before he could get to his feet or even sit up on his knees, Jake quickly wrapped his tail around his neck and pulled him close to the point where the two were almost touching.

"It's over." Jake growled. "You lose."

BLACKOUT; END EPISODE

 **A/N: Well, it wasn't quite the three-part finale that I had planned, but it's good enough until the next episode. Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

Future Dragon: Rose Long (Season Nine)

Chapter/Episode 9: Too Good To Be True

Now, both Jake and Whirro were flying in the air, side-by-side. "You better not be leading me into a trap." Jake growled as he turned his head to the side.

"Please, Councilor Long..." Whirro just smiled. "...Personally, I'm insulted. You want to know where your wife is, so I'm taking you there. I'm doing you a favor."

"No, you're following my orders." Jake replied as he turned his head back to normal. "And after you take me to Rose, you're going to be heading off to jail."

LINE BREAK

Meanwhile, Lexy was standing on her feet and she was looking in both directions, wondering where she and Rose had been imprisoned.

Turning her head back to normal, her eyes widened in fear as she came to the realization that she and Rose had been left in a buried building in the middle of nowhere.

"What now?" Lexy whispered to herself.

"Yo, Lexy!" Came the sound of Jake's voice from up above her.

Gasping with surprise, Lexy looked up, smiling as she saw Jake and Whirro hovering above her. "You found us!" Lexy exclaimed. Then, she looked down as Whirro and Jake touched down on the mud, Whirro scowling.

"Wh...What is he doing here?" Lexy asked nervously, pointing at Whirro.

"He's the only reason I found you." Jake said.

"Huh?" Lexy asked, her eyes widening. "Wait, I'm confused! Is he a good guy or a bad guy?"

"He's most definitely a bad dude, Lexy." Jake told her while Whirro crossed his scaly arms while he continued to scowl.

"But he brought you here?"

"I forced him to, Lexy." Jake smiled.

"Yes." Whirro smiled himself, lowering his scaly arms. Taking a step back, he continued: ""And now that I've done that, I think I'll be going now."

"Oh no you don't, punk!" Jake said as he quickly turned around. "You're not getting away." Jake said as her stepped to the side so that he and Whirro were facing each other, Lexy slowly stepping up to Jake's side.

"Oh, please." Whirro just smiled. Then, he opened his mouth and blew out a torrent of fire. Lexy quickly dove to the side while Jake ducked and quickly lashed out with his tail, swinging it to the side, making Whirro jump back, closing his mouth, causing the fire to die away.

With the fire no longer a problem, Jake quickly stood back up and grunted as he spun around, lashing out with his tail, which hit Whirro in the chest, throwing him back and making him land back-first in the mud.

"You're going to jail and there's nothing you can do about it, Whirro." Jake said darkly as he started to walk towards his enemy.

However, Whirro quickly forced himself up into a sitting position. "Watch me do something about it." Whirro growled. He then opened his mouth and blew out yet another torrent of fire.

Quickly, Jake jumped to the side. However, rather than landing on his feet, Jake grunted as he landed on his side, just as the fire vanished into thin air. Quickly, Whirro got to his feet and turned around.

"We'll meet again." Whirro said before he started to flap his wings, taking off into the air.

Groaning, Jake rolled over onto his back, his eyes narrowing and a growl escaping him as he watched Whirro fly away. Meanwhile, Lexy walked over to Jake. "Need some help?" She asked as she reached his feet, offering her a dirty hand.

"Sure." Jake said before he reached up and grabbed Lexy's hand.

Grunting, Lexy stepped back, helping Jake to his feet. "Thanks." Jake told her as soon as he was on his feet, taking his hand away from Lexy's. "Um..." Jake added as he looked at his now dirty hand. "...You do know you're filthy, right?"

"I do." Lexy gave a small smile.

"You're happy about that?"

"Working on some issues." Lexy's smile widened. "What about Whirro?"

"We'll deal with him later." Jake said as he put his clawed hands on his hips. "Like he said, we'll meet again."

"Okay." Lexy said so Jake would know that she understood.

"Now, where's Rose?" Jake asked her, getting serious.

"She's still down there." Lexy explained, completely forgetting that she hadn't mentioned that she and Rose had be buried underground.

"Say what?" Jake asked, raising an eyebrow. "Down there? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Down there." Lexy said, pointing out to the side, at the hole in the ground.

"Whoa." Jake could only say after he had turned his head to the side, looking at the hole.

The two dragons then turned and started to walk towards the hole. "How deep is it?" Jake asked.

"Really deep." Lexy answered. "It was a nightmare burrowing through it."

"That's why you're so dirty, huh?" Jake asked, his eyes filling with worry. Had that monster buried his wife alive? It looked like it. Did that mean that Rose was suffocating under all the pressure? Being crushed under the weight? What if it was too late?

"Don't worry." Lexy said as she turned he head to the side. "Rose and I were together in a room. She should still be safe. All you have to do is go down there." Lexy said, finally turning her head back to normal as soon as they reached the hole.

"You're sure she'll be down there?"

"She was too weak to come with me."

"Too weak?" Jake asked, turning his head to the side.

"I'm afraid so." Lexy answered softly.

"Why was she too weak?"

"Whirro tortured her."

"How bad?" Jake asked.

"From what I saw before I was hit from behind, it was pretty bad."

"Alright." Jake growled as he turned his head back to normal, clenching his clawed hands into fists. "I'm going down there. You stay here and wait for me to return with Rose."

"Got it." Lexy told him. "Oh, and by the way..." She added, making Jake turn his head to the side to look at her once again. "...As a warning, it's filthy down there."

"I think I can tell." Jake said as he turned his head back to normal.

"It's worse than you think." Lexy said right before Jake jumped into the air and dove into the hole.

A few seconds later, Jake flew into the room and landed, the motionless Rose to his side. "Rose?" Jake asked, turning his head to the side, only to see Rose lying on her back, her head rolled to the side. Her eyes were closed and she wasn't moving.

"Rose?" Jake asked again, turning to the side to face her.

Still, she did not move or make any sounds.

"Rose?" Jake asked for a third time, his eyes starting to fill with worry. After five seconds had passed, Rose still had not made any movements or sounds. "Rose?!" Jake panicked.

With his wide eyes, he ran over to his wife and quickly sat down on his knees, taking the side of Rose's face and turning her head upwards.

"Rose, please." Jake pleaded. "Talk to me! Rose! Please..."

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL BREAK

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

On the Island of Draco, the door to the hospital room was thrown open as several dragon-formed Dragon Council Agents all rushed into the room, carrying the now human formed Rose above their heads.

After the Agents ran in, Jake walked in, still in his dragon form, while the also dragon-formed Lexy and Councilor Rin stopped in the doorway.

"Can you tell me what Whirro did to her?" Rin asked as she crossed her scaly arms.

"I didn't see all of it." Lexy said softly.

"How much did you see?"

"Only the end of it." Lexy answered. "Kerberos knocked me out and I only woke up because I heard her screams."

"He made my Rose scream?" Jake growled with anger as he walked back over to them, the Agents tucking Rose into a hospital bed. "What did he do to her, Lexy?" Jake demanded, putting his clawed hands on his hips. "What did you see him do?"

"I saw him..." Lexy struggled to say. "...I saw him stab h...I mean, cut her with a knife. That's...That's why her legs were all wrapped up."

"Anything else?" Rin asked as she turned her head to the side.

"It looks like she was branded." Lexy said.

"I can see that." Jake growled.

"What about you, Dragon Feara?" Rin asked as she turned to the side.

"What about me?" Lexy asked as she turned her head to the side.

"You're filthy, Dragon Feara." Rin said. "I think you need to rinse off."

"With all due respect, Councilor." Lexy gave a small smile. "I think I'm feeling okay."

Rin did not look very pleased at this statement. Nonetheless, she didn't say anything except: "What about your wound? I think it should be cleaned up."

"It...It doesn't hurt that much anymore."

"That may be true, Dragon Feara." Rin told her, crossing her scaly arms. "But you are filthy."

"You already said that." Lexy said.

"It could get infected." Rin told her, narrowing her eyes. "Ever think about that, Dragon Feara?"

"No." Lexy said softly. "I didn't really have all that much time to think of something like that, seeing as both Rose and I were buried alive."

Sighing, Rin shook her head, once, lowering her scaly arms. "Come with me, Dragon Feara." She said as she turned and walked out the door. Jake stood still and watched as Lexy followed Rin out of the room.

"Councilor Long?" Jake heard the sound of an Agent's voice from behind him.

"Yeah?" Jake replied as he turned around, seeing all of the dragon-formed Dragon Council Agents behind him. "What's up?" Jake crossed his arms. "Is she going to be okay?"

"We gave her a healing potion." The Agent said. "And right now, she's fast asleep. She should be fine."

"Good to hear." Jake said.

Meanwhile, in the bed next to the one that Rose had been tucked into, Holly, who was in her human form and was lying on her side under the covers moaned as she slowly opened her eyes, seeing Rose lying in the bed next to her.

"Rose?" Holly croaked.

LINE BREAK

 _Rose was lying on her back in bed, wearing her pajamas. However, when she heard two knocks against the door, she moaned and opened her eyes._

 _"Rose, are you okay in there?" She heard the sound of her mother's voice._

 _"Mom?" Rose asked. Then, she quickly sat up, seeing that she was in her room at her parents' house. "What the...?" Rose asked, putting her hands up to her head._

 _"Rose?" She heard her mother's voice again. "Are you okay in there?"_

 _"Yeah!" Rose called as she turned her head to the side._

 _"Good to hear your voice, sweetie!" Rose's mother called from the other side of the door. "You had me worried for a second there!"_

 _"No need to worry!" Rose called despite the confused look on her face._

 _"I know, Rose." Her mother finished. "Now, hurry up and come down to breakfast!"_

 _"Okay mom!" Rose called._

 _Hearing her mother's footsteps leaving, Rose slowly turned her head back to normal, her eyes wide. "What is going on?" She asked herself. "Am I dead?" She asked, holding up her hands and looking down._

 _LINE BREAK_

 _Now dressed in a T-shirt and a pair of jeans, Rose opened the door to her room and quickly walked out, amazed at the fact that the chi inside her body wasn't acting up on her._

 _As soon as she reached the stairs, Rose turned around the corner and stepped down one step, only to stop as she saw her mother smiling up at her from the bottom of the stairs._

 _"Mom?" Rose said._

 _"Yes, sweetie?"_

 _"I-"_

 _"Why don't we talk it over during breakfast?" Her mother just continued to smile. "Your father and I cooked you your favorite."_

 _Hearing this, Rose's eyes widened. "It must be true." Rose whispered to herself. "It's the only reasonable explanation. I really am dead."_

 _"What's that, Rose?" Her mother asked, her eyes filling with worry._

 _Without saying another word, Rose narrowed her eyes and started to run down the stairs, finally reaching her mother and wrapping her arms around her, making her gasp in shock._

 _"Well, I must say that this is a pleasant surprise." Rose's mother said as she smiled and returned the hug._

 _"I'm so sorry, Mom." Rose said, her eyes filled with sadness._

 _"About what?" Her mother was shocked._

 _"I failed." Tears started to form in Rose's eyes._

 _"In what, Rose?"_

 _"I managed to find two of the dragons that were responsible for your and Dad's murder..." Rose managed. "...But I failed to capture them."_

 _"Rose, what are you talking about?" Rose's mother now looked disturbed._

 _"Instead I only succeeded in being captured and murdered by them." Rose explained, tears now rolling down her cheeks. "Can you ever forgive me for failing you?"_

 _"Rose!" Her mother said sternly, pulling her daughter away from her so that they were staring at each other, eye to eye. "I have no idea what you're talking about, sweetie."_

 _Rose sniffled before she spoke again. "You don't?" She asked._

 _"No." Her mother gave her a small smile. "Nobody killed us. Nobody killed you."_

 _"But...But-" Rose could only stammer until she heard the sound of a flushing toilet. Gasping, Rose quickly spun around to see Daisy, still in her pajamas, turning and starting to walk down the stairs._

 _"Was Daisy killed, too?" Rose's mother asked as she stepped up to Rose's side._

 _"N...No." Rose managed._

 _"Okay, then." Rose's mother put a hand on her shoulder. "You must have had a bad dream last night. That's all."_

 _Hearing this, Rose's eyes widened. "Ba...Bad dream?!"_

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL BREAK

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

 _"Ba...Bad dream?"_

 _Just as Rose asked this, Daisy reached the bottom of the stairs, smiling. "Hey, sis." She said softly._

 _"H...Hey." Rose replied as she brought her hand up to her head._

 _"Rose." Rose's mother said turning to the side, making Rose turn her head to the side. "What are you doing? You should get dressed."_

 _"Do I look naked to you?" Rose asked._

 _"I mean for work." Her mother said. "Jake is going to take you to that island after breakfast."_

 _"Wait, Jake is here?"_

 _"Rose, is everything okay?" Daisy asked, crossing her arms. "You're acting strange. Jake lives here with us."_

 _"Oh, yeah." Rose smiled sheepishly as she turned her head back to normal. "I...I knew that. Pardon me, Daisy." Then, she moved around her twin and hurried up the stairs._

 _LINE BREAK_

 _After eating breakfast, the door to the house opened and Jake, in his human form and wearing his Dragon Council robes stepped out and walked down the steps while Rose, who wore her Dragon Council Agent uniform, stepped out onto the porch._

 _Rose watched from where she stood as Jake transformed into his human form in a bright light. Once he was in his full dragon form, Jake smiled and turned his head to the side. "C'mon, Rose." He said._

 _Quickly, Rose walked down the steps and reached Jake's side, Jake getting down onto all fours. "C'mon, get on." Jake told her._

 _"I can fly myself." Rose said as she turned her head to the side._

 _"Uh, say what?" Jake raised an eyebrow. "Rose, you're not a dragon."_

 _"Of course I am." Rose said. "Look, I don't know what's going on, Jake."_

 _"Neither do I." Jake said. "You're acting strange."_

 _"I'm a dragon, Jake!" Rose said as she turned her head back to normal. "I've been a dragon for three years."_

 _"No, you haven't, Rose." Jake told her._

 _"After Fred Nerk was murdered..." Rose said as she turned her head to the side. "...His chi was transferred into my body."_

 _"Okay." Jake sarcastically replied. "If you say so."_

 _"Jake..."_

 _"Fred was killed, but his chi was never removed." Jake told her. "Rose, that's just an insane thought. That's not possible at all."_

 _LINE BREAK_

 _On the Island of Draco, Rose sat against the wall of one of the buildings, hugging her legs against her chest, her chin resting on her knees._

 _"Psst, Rose." Jake said as he, in dragon form, peered over the side of the building, seeing Rose sitting alone._

 _Hearing her husband's voice, Rose lifted her head up and then turned her head to the side._

 _"Hey, babe." Jake smiled at her._

 _"Are you trying to make me feel better?" Rose asked._

 _"What are you talking about?" Jake asked, his smile vanishing._

 _"Why don't you believe me?" Rose asked. "This is just so strange. Why do I have all these memories of things that never happened?"_

 _"Rose, what are you talking about, Rose?" Jake asked as he walked around the corner, reverting to his human form before he sat down at her side, Rose turning her head back to normal. "Want to talk about it?" Jake asked._

 _"I have memories of being tortured." Rose told him._

 _"Okay."_

 _"I also have memories of my parents being murdered, me spending the last several days searching for their killer." Rose said. "On top of that, I also thought I was a dragon."_

 _"Thought?" Jake asked._

 _"My parents are alive, I feel perfectly healthy and I'm not a dragon." Rose said._

 _"They are?" Jake asked as he turned his head to the side. "You do? You're not?"_

 _"Jake, what are you doing?" Rose asked sternly, turning her head to the side as well, her eyes narrowed._

 _"Um..."_

 _"Earlier today, you basically told me that my thought process is all screwed up."_

 _"I never said that."_

 _"My mom looked at me like I was insane."_

 _"Um..." Jake truly had no idea how to respond to this._

 _Then, Rose sighed as she turned her head back to normal. "Is it possible that I dreamed all that stuff up?" She asked._

 _"Rose..."_

 _"It just felt so real." Rose cut him off._

 _"Maybe that's because..." Jake said as he held up his arm, pulling back the sleeve of his Council robes while Rose turned her head back to normal. Around Jake's wrist, she could see a Dream Charm bracelet._

 _"...Right now, you're dreaming."_

LINE BREAK

Meanwhile, Whirro, still in his dragon form, stood on the roof of his building. As he stood there, both of his ears twitched when he heard the sound of flapping wings. Slowly turning around, Whirro watched as Apep Kerberos landed on the roof a couple inches away, the arrows in his clawed hands.

"I got 'em." Kerberos said with a smile on his face.

"Good." Whirro responded.

"What now?" Kerberos asked, his smile vanishing.

"We're leaving." Whirro said before he flared his wings. "Follow me."

Then, Whirro started to flap his wings, taking off into the air. Stopping at a specific spot in the air, with Kerberos stopping at his side, Whirro looked down and blew out a torrent of fire, setting the roof of his home on fire.

A short while later, both Kerberos and Whirro stood in front of the house, which was ablaze with flames, the flames crackling.

"Why did you do that?" Kerberos asked as he turned his head to the side.

"Because..." Whirro said darkly. "...The dragons got away. They could come back. We cannot be here if they decide to come looking for us. They will automatically think to look here. We'd be sitting ducks."

"Good point." Kerberos said as he turned his head to the side. "So what now?"

"Now..." Whirro said as he turned to the side to look his assassin in the eyes. "...We look for a new hideout. Then..." Whirro narrowed his eyes. "...We come up with a plan to attack Rose Long."

BLACKOUT; END EPISODE

 **A/N: So, next up is the Season Finale. Until then, please leave a review.**


	10. Chapter 10

Future Dragon: Rose Long (Season Nine)

Chapter/Episode 10: Don't Leave the Hospital

Moaning as she slowly came to, Rose slowly opened her eyes, staring at the ceiling. Moaning again, Rose slowly rolled her head to the side, where she saw Savannah, sitting at the side of her bed in her dragon form, bandages wrapped around her belly.

"Hi." Savannah croaked, giving Rose a small smile.

"What happened to you?" Rose croaked as well, also giving her friend a small smile.

"I got thrown out the window." Savannah said. "Broke all my ribs."

"Tortured." Rose said, giving Savannah a toothy grin. "I win."

"Well, then I'm glad to have lost." Savannah replied.

"Hey, Rose." Rose suddenly heard the sound of Holly's voice, prompting to slowly roll over, now being able to see Holly in the bed next to her.

"Hey." Rose gave Holly a weak smile. "How are you doing?"

"Better." Holly replied. "I'm just resting. You found your parents' killer?" She asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah, and right about now, I wish that I hadn't found them."

"Them?" Holly asked. "It wasn't just Kerberos?"

"You know about Kerberos?"

"Jake, Callum and Rin have been kind enough to keep me well informed." Holly smiled.

"Did they tell you about Whirro?"

"No." Holly said. "They didn't. Is he the reason you're in here?"

"I'll give you three guesses." Rose replied.

"Who is he?" Holly asked. "I wasn't informed of this guy."

"Kerberos works for him." Rose explained. "Kerberos is his assassin. From what I found out, Whirro runs a business, a hit business. Someone named Cai ordered a hit against my parents."

"Wait, now there are three who are responsible?" Savannah asked.

"That's my understanding." Rose said.

LINE BREAK

Whirro and Apep were both flying in the air, side-by-side. "Where are we going to find a new place to hide out?" Apep asked as he turned his head to the side.

"We'll know when we see a proper place where I can restart my business." Whirro told him, prompting Apep to turn his head back to normal, only to turn it back to the side about five seconds later when a ringing came from Whirro.

"Oh, great." Whirro growled, narrowing his eyes.

"Are you going to answer it?" Apep asked.

Kerberos got no verbal answer. Instead, Whirro just dove down, landing on the roof of a rather tall building. As Apep landed next to him, Whirro reverted to his human form and reached into his pants, pulling out a communication device. Taking the device in both hands, Whirro pressed a button, causing a holographic image of a Duke Blue-colored dragon to appear.

"Dre." Whirro said.

"Whirro." Dre returned.

"To what do I owe the honor of a call from you?" Whirro asked. "You're speaking on the behalf of Cai, aren't you?"

"Of course." The holographic image of Dre said as he crossed his scaly arms.

"Does Cai have a problem?" Whirro asked.

"He had a message with your letter." Dre growled. "Your nerves infected Cai. He sent a dragon who worked at his business down to New York to find the daughter and see if she knows anything."

"The daughter?" Whirro asked.

"Rose Long, of course."

"That's what I thought, Dre." Whirro gave the Duke Blue dragon a smile. "That's what I thought. I was just trying to be sure."

"Well, that dragon never returned." Dre told him. "Cai is getting more and more nervous by the day."

"Why are you telling us this?" Apep asked, speaking up.

"Because..." Dre said as he put his scaly arms behind his back. "...I want to know if you know anything. Cai demands the truth."

"He wants the truth?" Whirro frowned. "Well, here it is: he should start worrying."

"Why?" Dre asked.

"Apep and I have both made contact with both Rose Long and the Dragon Council. They know everything."

"They know about you two?"

"Yes."

"They know about Cai?"

"Yes." Whirro said, his frown getting bigger.

"Alright, you both listen to me." Dre said angrily as he pointed a clawed finger at both Whirro and Apep. "You're going to fix this problem that your carelessness has caused. Rose Long and the Dragon Council...you are to kill them."

"We're going to do that." Whirro said.

"When?" Dre asked, crossing his scaly arms.

"Soon." Apep answered.

"No, now." Dre told them sternly. "You're going to kill them today. Now."

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

"Now?" Whirro asked as he stared at the holographic form of Dre. "Look, now isn't the best time. I have to do something first."

"Oh, you do, huh?" Dre asked. "Look, Whirro." Once again, Dre pointed at him. "Cai and I are coming to New York in two days for business purposes. I don't want to be arrested the second we arrive."

"We'll have it done by then." Whirro told them. "They will all be dead in two days. We just need to do one thing first."

"I'm not able to think of anything that's so important that you have to put this off." Dre said.

"We have to find a new place." Whirro said. "After the Council and Rose Long got away from us earlier today, I had to burn down my home and office to throw the Council off should they come looking for me and Apep."

"You can do that after Rose Long and the Dragon Council members are dead." Dre told both dragons, once again crossing his scaly arms. "After all, that new hideout won't be useful if you're captured before you're able to find it and settle in."

LINE BREAK

Back on the Island of Draco, inside the hospital room, Rose was lying on her back, her head turned to the side as she watched Holly slowly drifting off to sleep.

Sighing, Rose turned her head back to normal, staring up at Savannah. "Do you want to know what I dreamt about?" Rose asked.

"Sure."

"I dreamt that my parents were still alive." Rose told her.

"Well, that must have been a nice dream." Savannah smiled.

"It wasn't." Rose replied.

"Why not?"

"It was weird." Rose told her. "I wasn't a dragon and I felt like, in the dream, everyone was looking at me like I was insane."

"You weren't a dragon?" Savannah asked.

"No." Rose said. "I was just a regular human."

"How did the dream end?" Savannah asked.

Instead of answering, Rose just rolled her head to the side, seeing that Holly appeared to be asleep. "Okay, I think she's asleep." Rose said as she looked back up at Savannah.

"So?" Savannah asked.

Rose didn't answer. Instead, she just transformed into her dragon form in a bright light. "Rose, what are you doing?" Savannah asked. However, instead of a verbal answer, Savannah ended up getting Rose's tail, which slowly wrapped around her neck. "Rose, what are you doing?" Savannah repeated.

"Kidnapping you." Rose replied.

"Why?"

"Payback." Rose smiled. "Together, we're going to go get two dragons who have caused us all a lot of grief. Me in particular."

"Rose, I don't think that's a good idea." Savannah replied. "You should rest."

"Later." Rose said, her smile vanishing and her eyes widening. "Now, help me up."

LINE BREAK

A short time later, both Rose and Savannah were in the air, Rose in her human form, riding on Savannah's back. Even though she wasn't flying, Rose looked weak and winded. Savannah, on the other hand, looked worse. She had lines under her eyes and she winced with each flap of her wings.

"Ro...Rose?" She managed.

"Yeah?" Rose replied.

"Look, I know you were tortured and all..." Savannah said. "...And I know that they patched me up and gave me a healing potion and all, but I'm still in pain. Didn't they give you a healing potion?"

"I don't know." Rose answered. "Probably."

"Then why can't you fly yourself?" Savannah asked, almost in a whine as she turned her head to the side.

"Well, just like you said..." Rose gave a small, mightier-than-you smile. "...Even with the healing potion, it still hurts. Did you even see my wings?"

Without saying another word, Savannah begrudgingly turned her head back to normal, and the two continued on.

LINE BREAK

Meanwhile, Jake was lying on his bed, his eyes closed. He was sleeping, a dream charm around his wrist. However, when four knocks hit his door from the other end, Jake snorted with shock and his eyes snapped open before he sat upright.

"Councilor Long?" Came the sound of Councilor Rin's voice.

Jake stood from his bed before he answered: "Coming!" Then, he walked over to the door and opened it, seeing Rin in her human form with her arms crossed.

"Is there a problem?" Jake asked.

"You bet there is." Rin replied.

"What?"

"Your wife is missing."

"Say what?!" Jake's eyes widened with panic.

"And so is Agent Rogers." Rin added.

LINE BREAK

The doors to the Main Hall opened and Rin walked inside, with Jake at her side. Jake could see Cherri, Lista, Maverick, Arkadi and Gilda, all in their human forms, standing in the back of the room, along with Callum, who was in his dragon form.

"What's the meaning of this?" Jake asked as he and Rin stopped in front of Savannah and Rose's friends.

"We really wish we knew." Cherri replied with a shrug.

"Agent Long is missing..." Rin said as she crossed her arms. "...And so is Savannah Rogers."

"So, what does that have to do with us?" Maverick asked.

"We know nothing." Lista added.

"Are you sure?" Rin asked. "Because last time, you were all in league with each other when it came to her kidnapping."

"Call Savannah." Cherri said. "I'm sure she'll tell you what's going on."

"Actually, Dragon Solorio..." Rin said as she slowly lowered her arms. "...I think I'll do just that."

LINE BREAK

"No..." Rose breathed in shock. Both she and Savannah were in their human forms, standing in front of the smoldering remains of Whirro's home. "...It can't be."

"Maybe Whirro and Apep went with it." Savannah said hopefully.

"We could only be so lucky." Rose replied before Savannah's eyes widened as she heard a ringing coming from her person.

Taking out her communication device, Savannah held it up and pressed a button, causing a holographic image of Rin to appear.

"Yes, Councilor?" Savannah answered, a friendly smile on her face.

"Where's Agent Long?" Rin asked her in a harsh tone.

"Why, she's right here with me." Savannah said, her tone naturally innocent.

"You kidnapped her, didn't you?!"

"What? No!" Savannah defended herself. "If anything, she kidnapped me!"

"Where is she?" Rin crossed her arms.

"It's for you." Savannah said as she handed her communication device over to Rose, who took it.

"I'm fine." Rose quickly said. "Savannah didn't kidnap me. In fact..." Rose smiled. "...She's actually telling the truth. I made her come with me."

"Come with you?" Rin asked. "Where are you?"

"We're at Whirro's." Rose told her.

"Why are you there, Agent Long?" Rin asked her. "You should be back here. You should be resting. Leave Whirro and Kerberos to us."

"Well, there's a little bit of a problem." Rose told the Dragon Councilor. "See, the house is burned down. We don't know what happened. We have no idea if Whirro and Kerberos were inside or not."

"Agent Long, it is my guess that it was a plot to throw us off." Rin said.

"I guess I'd buy that." Rose replied.

"Come back here." Rin told her. Then, her holographic figure vanished.

LINE BREAK

Meanwhile, on the Island of Draco, both Whirro and Kerberos landed, the bow and the arrows in the possession of Kerberos.

"Here's the plan, Apep..." Whirro spoke up, causing Kerberos to turn his head to the side. "...I'm going to go after Rose. You, kill the Council. All members. We'll meet back up in one hour..." He added as he narrowed his eyes.

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

The doors to the Main Hall opened, allowing Rin, Callum and Jake to all walk out, all in their dragon forms. Unbeknownst to the three Dragon Councilors, Apep Kerberos was standing in front of them, only far enough away so that the three Councilors couldn't notice him as he aimed his bow and arrow.

"Here's hoping that this shot takes all of them out..." Kerberos whispered to himself as he closed one eye. Then, he fired.

The arrow flew over to the three dragons, heading right towards Jake. Seeing it, Jake's eyes widened and he ducked, Callum reaching out and grabbing the arrow so that it didn't penetrate anything, rendering the arrow harmless.

"Councilor Rin! Councilor Long!" Callum ordered. "Get him!"

Rin and Jake then jumped into the air and flew after Kerberos, whose eyes widened as he lowered his bow. "Crap." He muttered. Then, he turned and ran.

LINE BREAK

Meanwhile, Savannah landed on the island, sighing with relief as Rose slid off, stepping up to her side as Savannah reverted to her human form.

"You okay?" Rose asked.

"Let's go back to the hospital." Savannah suggested in a tired tone. "I need to rest."

"I think that's what Rin wants us to do." Rose said. "Come on." Then, the two of them started to walk away from the edge of the island, slowly making their way back to the hospital room.

LINE BREAK

Apep grunted as he landed near one of the edges of the island. Narrowing his eyes, he watched as Rin and Jake flew towards him. Growling, Apep quickly aimed a bow and arrow and fired at Jake, but Jake dove down slightly, the arrow whizzing away.

Thinking quickly, Apep opened his mouth and blew out a large torrent of fire. Apep held it for about ten seconds before he finally closed his mouth, seeing no trace of Jake or Rin. Smiling with relief, Apep flapped his wings and started to fly upwards until he grunted, Rin slamming her tail down onto his head with a battle cry.

Grunting, Apep landed on his back and stared up at Rin and Jake, who were hovering above him. "Surrender!" Rin barked. "Do it now and we will only charge you with your double homicide. We won't charge you with the attempt of our lives."

"That's really swell of you, Councilors." Apep said sarcastically as he quickly aimed his bow and arrow upwards. "But no." Then, he fired. In response, both Jake and Rin flew apart to avoid the arrow.

Using the distraction to his advantage, Apep quickly rolled over and got up onto his feet. Then, he dove from the ledge, right before Jake and Rin landed back down on the grass.

Flying straight down, Apep cleanly went under the water, head-first.

LINE BREAK

Meanwhile, Savannah and Rose started to walk in-between two buildings, both slow and tired. "I wonder if Councilor Rin is going to have my head on a silver platter." Savannah mused.

"Why would you think that?" Rose asked.

"Force of habit, possibly." Savannah said. "Then again, she seemed very convinced that I kidnapped you."

"Well, I'll put in a good word for you if you get arrested again." Rose joked.

"Shut up, Rose." Savannah said dryly.

For the next five seconds, the two continued walking on, until a large fireball hit the ground from right behind them, causing both Savannah and Rose to fly forward, both of them yelping in surprise.

With both Savannah and Rose on the grass on their stomachs, Whirro, in his dragon form, landed. "Rose Long, we meet again." Whirro said with a smile.

Whirro waited until both Rose and Savannah had gotten to their feet, even though Whirro felt like it took them too long to do so. As soon as Rose and Savannah turned around, Whirro took a fighting stance.

"I think this will be an easy fight." Whirro said.

"Do we really have to do this now?" Rose asked, exasperated.

"Yep." Whirro said before he opened his mouth and blew out a torrent of fire. Both Savannah and Rose jumped to avoid it, Savannah grunting as she landed on her stomach.

Whirro closed his mouth and watched as Rose grunted, slowly getting to his feet. "If you'll forgive me, Rose Long, for being intuitive..." Whirro said. "...But you look tired."

"Gee, I wonder why." Rose shot back, swaying back and forth.

"Well, maybe you just need a nice, long NAP!" Whirro shouted, flaring his wings and flying over to her, just as Jake and Rin, still in their dragon forms, walked around the corner.

Immediately, both Jake and Rin stopped, Jake gasping as he saw Whirro picking Rose up by her collar and throwing her into Savannah, who was slowly starting to stand up. Both Rose and Savannah toppled over.

"Let's finish this..." Jake growled.

With Rin nodding in agreement, both Council members flew towards Whirro, and after Whirro had only taken one step closer towards Savannah and Rose, he grunted as Jake and Rin slammed into him.

As Jake and Rin struggled to keep Whirro down, both Rose and Savannah got to their feet, watching the scene.

"Jake!" Rose quickly called as she reached toward her belt, taking off her pair of shackles. Then, she tossed them towards Jake and Rin.

A few seconds later, the struggling stopped as Rin and Jake both managed to securely handcuff Whirro's clawed hands behind his back.

Both Savannah and Rose watched as Jake and Rin grunted, forcing Whirro to his feet, and as they turned him to the side so that Whirro was facing the two women he had been attacking, Whirro panted with exhaustion.

Narrowing her eyes, Rose started to walk over to Jake, Rin and their new prisoner, leaving behind a shocked and wide-eyed Savannah. "Rose, what are you doing?" Savannah asked.

As Rose slowly walked over to the two Councilors and Whirro, she transformed into her dragon form in a bright light. Finally, she stopped in front of the three dragons. "Don't worry, Agent Long." Rin told her. "He's taken care of."

"And Kerberos?" Rose asked.

"He got away." Jake answered.

"I see." Rose replied, quickly glancing down. However, then she summoned all of her strength to lunge forward and push Whirro away from the grips of Jake and Rin. Quickly turning to the side, Rose pushed Whirro against the wall, making him grunt.

"Cai!" Rose demanded, wrapping one of her hands around Whirro's throat. "Where's Cai?!"

"What do you mean where is he?" Whirro asked, so startled that he didn't know what to say.

"You told me he is the one truly responsible for the murder of my parents." Rose said, narrowing her eyes. "So tell me: Where can I find him?"

"I-" Whirro started, only to stop and gag as Rose tightened her grip. "H...He...He's coming here." He confessed.

"When?" Rose asked.

"In...In two days." Whirro told her.

"Where?" Rose demanded. "Where will he be?"

"I don't know!" Whirro answered. "At some airport!"

Disappointed, but satisfied enough, Rose kept her eyes narrowed as she took her clawed hand away from Whirro's neck.

Then, she slowly turned around, but as she did, a wave of exhaustion hit her. Gasping with surprise, Rose started to sway from side to side before the exhaustion overcame her. With a moan, she fell forward onto the grass, belly-first.

Savannah, Rin and Jake, who were all standing together, all reacted with shock and horror. "Rose!" Jake and Savannah shouted, while Rin called out with an "Agent Long!". All three of their shouts were in unison.

Rose could see Jake, Rin and Savannah all running towards her. However, that was the last thing she saw before she lost consciousness.

BLACKOUT; END

 **A/N: Rose! Poor, poor Rose! Is she going to be okay? I guess you'll be finding out at the very start of the next (and FINAL) season. Please review!**


End file.
